


Bimbo MLP Fantasy AU

by snakebit1995



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dungeons & Dragons, Fantasy, Human, bimbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: An alternate take on the Bimbo MLP works in which the characters are members of a Fantasy adventuring guildContains Bimbos and Sex





	1. Prologue 1- Rarity

In the land of Equestria magic once ruptured the very multiverse itself leading the world to change and morph in a sexual way. That was centuries ago now the world has turned that event into nothing but a memory but the changes still persist leaving very sexual beings, adventurers and more.

One brave adventurer was the Forge Cleric Rarity, this is her Origin…

* * *

Rarity was born a Half-Elf to a human mother and an elven father. She was the elder sibling with a younger sister named Sweetie Belle. All her life she felt a close connection to her elven heritage and wanted to learn about it, study it. She loved the natural elegance and beauty of the elven race…but her family seemed to have none of that.

Her father was an elven blacksmith, someone who was more at home with dwarves and orcs than his own kind, so Rarity grew up with idealized dreams rather than realities. Still her father’s passion for metal work rubbed off on her and she found herself working on forging herself, not the arms and armor that her father worked on though, she was more interested in working on accessories like rings, bracelets, tiaras and the like, if you could slot a gemstone in it she wanted to make it. Still she felt like there was more for her than just being some humble blacksmith in a forge in a village in the hills, she wanted to go to the capital and be someone, connect with her heritage and find her own future.

Growing up she’d become well endowed with wide hips, long luscious hair and voluptuous breasts, but she still felt constricted in her small town, there was only so many times you could fuck the same hicks when what you really want is a taste of some prime rib.

One day Rarity decided it was time to leave home and follow her heart, she felt like she heard a voice telling her where to go, the base of the mountain a few miles from home. Getting there though she found nothing special except a few oversized boulders. Cursing her luck, she felt ready to throw a fit, she was sure she’d at least find a rare metal she could use. She kicked the rock angrily only to have it split and spill forth gemstones of all shapes, colors and sizes. In awe at the bounty she found she could only think of what she could do with them…and who she could thank for them. In the reflection she saw a woman with long pink and purple hair and knew, she knew that she’d been sent this message and that she needed to act on it.

One of the Goddesses of the world, Cadence Goddess of Earth and her Crystal Conclave had sent Rarity this message and she would devote herself to them, from that point on becoming one of the Forge Clerics in service to her.

Leaving behind her home and going to spread the word of her Goddess and her abilities to forge Rarity headed towards the Capital City of Canterlot.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This is the first of six quick “prologue” chapters before the real story begins.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Prologue 2- Applejack

The world of Equestria is packed with many differed species, humans, elves, dwarves and more. One of the more notable species are the Orcs.

Orcs are sometimes, and wrongly, considered to be a race of dimwits and muscle heads that know nothing but violence. In actuality the orcs of Equestria are just as wise as any other species, though their culture does but emphasis on strenght. One’s ability to fight is key, this is usually shown in courting where males wile spar for the right to a female, but they don’t spar with each other instead they do so with their female of choice in an attempt to show their prowess to her.

Not all orcs keep themselves in their tribes though, some venture out though due to stigma few manage to become more than bodyguards or henchmen. Some even find lover among other species.

One female orc, Pear Butter, once managed to fall in love with a human, the son of a once great monster taming adventure. At first their relationship was discouraged by both humans and orcs, but they refused to be apart and eventually became a family with three children, all half orcs.

Half-Orcs are the rare children of Human-Orc relationships. They’re not quite at home with either species being larger and more muscular than the average human while being smaller than the average orc. They also tend to have darker, almost greenish brown, skin tones and larger canine teeth that resemble the tusks of their orc brethren.

Of the three children one always stood out, the middle child a powerful girl named Applejack. She was strong, toned and fit a fact she took great pride in. She was always true to herself regardless of what others thought about her heritage and she encouraged the same of her siblings, an older brother and younger sister.

While she enjoyed the peaceful farm life the three had with their kind, retired, grandmother her heart always seemed to look to the horizon. Orcs were known in the past for being migratory and hearing the stories her grandmother would tell of her adventuring days sparked the wonder and desire for exploration in the young barbarian’s heart.

Having trained in orcish combat since she could walk she wanted to try putting her skills to work as an adventurer, so one day with little fanfare she gathered her things, kissed her family goodbye and headed to the capital looking to strike out and make a name not just for herself, but for her whole family line. She’d show the glory of the orcs and how the union of one with a human could make someone capable of great feats and glory.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Two prologues down, four to go.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Prologue 3- Rainbow Dash

Another type of inhabitant of the world of Equestria is demons. Creatures that live in the flames and darkness of the realms of hell. Still that doesn’t stop some from coming to the material plane. Not all demons are malicious in nature, some are actually quite playful and fun loving occasionally leading them into relationships with other species. The offspring of these relationships are known as Tieflings. Not all offspring will show demonic traits in excess but the demonic bloodline can continue down the family tree leading to seemingly normal parents to have demonically empowered children.

That is the case for a young girl named Rainbow Dash, Demonic blood runs in her fathers’ side of the family but no one had been ‘blessed’ by it in generations save for some off-color rainbow tinted hair.

Growing up the family lived as vassals of another family, her parents worked the farmland and other facilities while Dash went to school with the noble daughter, Fluttershy. Both girls were small for their age and frequently picked on, Shy even more so. Still that never stopped Dash from sticking up for her and striving to become stronger. She felt like she was making little to no progress till one day things took a sudden and startling turn.

Over the course of a few weeks Dash’s body rapidly developed and changed in more than just feminine ways. Her tanned skin turned blue, her eyes slowly turned into soulless looking purple orbs, she grew and tail and horns while her magical abilities seemed to sky rocket. It was clear Rainbow Dash had inherited her families Demonic Blood line and essentially went thought Tiefling Puberty.

With new powers accessible to her Dash set off to the floating island of Cloudsdale where she entered the temple of the Wonder Monks. It was here she learned new techniques, honed her martial skills and found the ability to weave magic into elemental surges. Still the concept of just sitting around and meditating all day wasn’t her style. Rather than a priestess she chose the path of a warrior monk, someone who would wander the lands fighting for justice and righteousness…and finding a good lay along the way.

With her training complete she was sent out on a walkabout by her superiors to find and eliminate a great injustice, once she found such and reported back, she would be a true Wonder Monk.

So, with her bags packed Dash set out for the capital city of Canterlot, looking for clues on what evil needed snuffing out, and what she had missed during her training.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Half way though the prologues.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Prologue 4- Pinkie Pie

Once upon a time a young man working in a mine discovered a lamp, when he touched it a genie from the Earth realm emerged and offered him three wishes. At first the young man wasn’t sure what to wish for but decided to secure a prosperous future. He wished for this mine, which had long since dried up, to once again be rich with ore and gems, not just for him but for the surrounding villages which had their economies devastated by the loss of the mine. Then he wished that his future children be healthy and strong.

The Genie found herself taken aback by these wishes for the benefit of others, she had grown so used to people wishing for selfish things like wealth or beauty but here was this kind young man wishing that others could have those things.

The man’s last wish was for a bride who would love and cherish him for all their years, someone he could lean on in tough times and enjoy good times with. The Genie smiled and granted the final wish, her body glowed and changed slowly turning into that of a human, she had found herself smitten with this kind boy and this was her way of showing her appreciation of his kindness, by becoming his bride. The young man was surprised at first but he too appreciated the way the genie approved of him and he accepted her as his wife and the two consummated their marriage right there in the cave.

Years later the couple, Cloudy Quartz and Igneous Rock Pie, had four Children, Maud, Limestone, Pinkie and Marble. The family lived on and worked a rock mine in the once again populated village, living just outside the outskirts of it. While most of the family was more than happy as simple miners, Pinkie always seemed to be wandering off and looking for something more exciting. In the dark about the true nature of her mother Pinkie saw herself as nothing more than a simple human who would be trapped in the doldrums of a small mining town.

That is until one day in her teens when a group of halflings, small stout fun-loving humanoids, moved in and started settling in the nearby woods. Pinkie began visiting them and was amazed to learn about their rich culture and love of fun and friendship. Specifically, she bonded with a halfling couple called the Cakes who taught her halfling recipes and traditional songs and dances. Though Pinkie was human the kind and welcoming halflings treated her like one of their own.

After a few years the halflings, who always seemed to pick up and move out frequently, some staying behind and others setting out, packed up and moved once more. Pinkie deciding that she wanted to see the world the way halflings saw it, as a fun adventure full of smiles, snuck out one night and set off on her own to learn more. Her first stop would be the capital where she heard the Cake Family had opened up a tavern.

Her family wasn’t surprised when Pinkie left but were somewhat disappointed in her sudden goodbye, still they soon went back to mining…not knowing that something else lied sleeping at the bottom of the mineshaft.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Two left, Next is Fluttershy.**

**Till Next Time**!


	5. Prologue 5- Fluttershy

Growing up a young noble girl named Fluttershy has always been sickly and small, to the point she was sent to one of her families farming estates to get a little cleaner natural air. While living there she befriended a girl named Rainbow Dash who helped protect her from the older kids who would pick on her. Still while everyone else was starting to grow up Shy was staying small, even Dash went though a nearly miraculous change into a Tieflings and left to study at a Monk Temple leaving Shy to fend for herself.

Having always found peace in nature she spent more time in the forest where she met many animals, plants and even Druids, worshipers and protectors of Nature who helped keep her health up with their healing magics. Specifically, she befriended the Dryad Archdruid Treehugger, a woman who looked like she was carved out of a tree and with a direct connection to nature.

One day though Fluttershy fell deathly ill and no manner of healing magic or medicine seemed to do anything for her inferno fever, cold sweats or coughing fits. No one knew what to do but then Treehugger emerged from the forest making a rare appearance in the human villages. She would save the kind young girls life, but in exchange she would be expected to give her life in service to Mother Nature.

With no other choice to save their daughter’s life her parents agreed and Treehugger took Fluttershy into the forest where she healed her and infused her with magic from the earth itself, the girl’s body becoming a little plant like.

Fluttershy would spend the next few years in the forest studying the Druidic arts and becoming one with nature. Still quite and reserved she stays connected to her human side but welcomed her new closeness to Mother Nature and the land. Her connection to the fertile land of the forest soon began to show in the young maiden and her tiny meek body blossomed like a rose growing into a massive tall, curvy fertility idol of a woman. Even the other druids were stunned by her growth, some speculating that Mother Nature herself had taken the girl as a vessel, or blessed her in some way. Fluttershy became known for her fertile touch, able to make plants grow with magic, or encourage animal mating. The Fertile magic with which she was blessed also made her live in a state of high arousal, but with her Druidic magic she was usually able to get some of the animals of the forest to assist with her troubles.

As word spread of the Fertility Druid requests came in from couples asking for her to assist them in having children. With her studies complete Fluttershy elected to once again step out of the forest and into the world, curious to see how it had changed during her isolation.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just Twilight left.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Prologu 6- Twilight Sparkle

On the Continent of light there is a major capital city called Canterlot, it is from this nexus of commerce, magic and society that the Queen Celestia rules and watches over the realm hoping to avoid incident with the Continent of Night ruled by her sister Luna.

Canterlot has always been known as a town of adventure and wonder, where nobles live and adventurers work. One of those minor noble families, the Twilight Line, lived and worked there as well, the Matriarch Twilight Velvet was an accomplished scholar and researcher of various arcane arts, nothing could keep that professor from her work, not even being with child. She had already worked through her first pregnancy and the boy had turned out fine, so working through this one should have no ill effects she presumed. One day she gave birth to Twin Daughters, Twilight Sparkle, who’s magical levels were detected as high even as a newborn, and Twilight Dawn, a more…average girl.

Growing up the two sisters were both tutored and taught by their mother, leading them to being smarter than most girls their age, and one day both were invited to partake in an exam at the Royal School of Magic. It was there than when attempting to hatch an egg Twilight Sparkle somehow hatched a Kobald that transformed into a ferocious and mighty dragon. Thankfully the Queen herself arrived and turned the creature back into its measlier whelp form.

Still she was most impressed with Twilights abilities and took her on as her personal student, the girl’s sister less than enthused to be forgotten once again, though her skills lay less with magic and more with the practical applications of devices and technology..

Twilight kept her Kobald as a familiar, naming it Barb, the purple and green female assisting her.

Over the years Celestia taught and tutored Twilight in magic, the young maiden slowly growing into an accomplished, but still green, wizard. Now more distant from her family and few friends she had Twilight Sparkle became obsessed with her work, specifically prophecies about Celestia being overthrown and the world being plunged into eternal darkness.

Fearing that she was becoming a reclusive antisocial conspiracy theorist Celestia ordered her student out into the world to learn and experience the practical side of things, apply her magic as trade and gain worthwhile knowledge. She also hoped that this extra touch would help Twilight realize her true potential, she no longer needed coddling.

And so, Twilight Sparkle set out into the capital, not aware that her path would soon cross with five others, leading them all on a series of exciting, arousing, and interesting adventures.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Okay Prologues down, now for the real story to start, chapters will be much longer from here on.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. The Party Forms

The streets of Canterlot were buzzing with people, the markets packed, the square full of entertainers.

“I know it should be around here somewhere…” A youthful pinked haired girl said.

Her hair was full and curly, down along her back as she looked at the bustling crowds pushing through the streets. She was wearing what could best be described as chaps and a tight almost corset like top, both of which shoed off and hugged her fleshy curves.

“Excuse me do you know where Sugar Cube Corner is?” Pinkie asked a woman on the street.

“Why yes right over there.” The silent cloaked woman pointed.

“Ah there it is, thanks!” she smiled spotting a tavern tucked away in a back alley, the sign reading Sugar Cube Corner “It’s not in a corner, the name’s like a total lie!”

Pinkie entered the tavern but saw no other patrons.

“I thought Miss Cake said this was where they opened up?” she hummed.

“OHHH!”

Looking around the other side of the bar Pinkie saw two short, stout looking humanoids making love. Both barely came up to the underside of Pinkie’s breasts and since she was by no means tall that proved for sure that they were Halflings, a species known for being short and stocky, usually barely four and a half feet tall, but also having curves like humans that looked even larger on their small frames.

Pinkie knew these two Halflings though, they were the Cakes, when she was young, they had lived near her home and taught her a lot about their culture and traditions until they moved to the Capital a few years ago. They kept in touch via letters and recently encouraged Pinkie to get out into the world and come see them in the capital.

“Huh Pinkie?!” the female halfling gasped.

“Having fun?” the girt giggled.

“Sorry we were just…work’s slow.” The woman, Cup Cake, blushed a bit.

“I wasn’t trying to intrude.” Pinkie hugged her as she put just an apron on over her small body.

“You’re not intruding sweetie we just figured you wouldn’t be here till tomorrow.” She said as Pinkie sat down.

“So, why’s it so slow?” the musician asked.

“Well the location obviously isn’t the best.” The halfling said getting Pinkie a class “And most of the bigger taverns have adventuring guilds affiliated with them that bring in work. We offer jobs but since we’re still so new no one famous is coming here looking for low level work like what we offer.”

“Sounds like you need to advertise better.” Pinkie said.

“I’m sure people will be in soon; we get occasional customers who are new in the city and just looking for a place to have a drink.”

Just then the door opened and in walked an elegant looking elfish woman, though her white robes were elegant her face had a rather angry look on it.

“Who do those savages think they are saying I’m not welcome in their establishment.” She huffed “I may not have the gold they all have but I have the look.”

“Hi there!” Pinkie smiled “I’m Pinkie Pie.”

“Hmm, oh you’re speaking to me?” the woman asked “I suppose I should introduce myself.”

She bowed, her large chest shifting as she did so.

“I am a holy cleric in service of the Crystal Conclave.” She said “My name is Rarity and I hold up the name of both my goddess and the elegance of the elves.”

“You’re an elf?” Pinkie asked.

“Well…half-elf.” She pouted “And apparently in certain places that means you’re not welcome inside their high-class Elven establishments.”

“Well you’re welcome here.” Pinkie said “This is my friends bar and they were actually looking for more customers and you just walked in the door weird huh?”

“Yes, how strange, this place was recommended to me by someone on the street.” Rarity hummed silently.

“I hope more people show up.” Pinkie said “I’m new in town so I’d love to make more friends.”

Once more the door opened and a new patron came in, this one was blue with horns and a demonic tail, her upper body was wrapped in bandages and her lower body was wearing a sort of loincloth.

“This place seems good enough, that beggar I helped out sure knows her holes in the wall.” She walked up to the bar “Hey hot stuff can I get a cider?”

“Sure thing.” Miss Cake said turning around to get a mug and bottle.

The girl grabbed her mug and took a drink before going over to Pinkie and Rarity.

“Hello ladies you look like you’re in need of some company.” She said.

“We’re really not.” Rarity sighed.

“Sure, we’re looking for more people to talk with!” Pinkie smiled gesturing for her to have a seat.

“That’s the spirit.” The muscular Tiefling sat down with them “My name’s Rainbow Dash. I’m a Monk on a walkabout to trying to right injustices in the world.”

“Wow sounds awesome!” Pinkie clapped.

“Should a Monk like you really be drinking?” Rarity asked.

“I can indulge.” The demonic girl said taking a sip.

“How’d you end up here?” Pinkie asked.

“Well I helped out some beggar who was getting hassled by punks and after I whopped their asses, she said this was a good place to meet other people looking to help folks out and get some work.” Dash shrugged “But maybe she was just trying to get me to go away?”

This time when they turned and heard the door open, they were stunned to see a tall woman brimming with muscle come in.

“Be careful it’s a half-orc.” Rarity said looking at the large woman with tusks.

“Wow she’s so cool!” Pinkie awed at the woman in torn clothing who towered over here “HI!”

“Hmm, well hey there.” She nodded “Quiet place here, I like that.”

“What’s someone like you doing around here, looking for work as a bodyguard?” Dash asked as the woman sat with them.

“Not really.” She said “I’m here trying to find work sure, but I’m not just some dumb orc. I wanna do big adventuring work you know, make the Apple Family name mean something, show people Half-Orcs aren’t just savage dimwits good only for fighting and fucking.”

The others all shared their names and the orcish woman said she was Applejack. Rarity was still a little apprehensive around the larger woman but she tried to keep her somewhat judgmental looks in check.

The door opened once again and an incredibly tall woman walked in, her long pink hair flowing over her back, her body covered in nothing but leaves and vines and even then, did little to disguise her womanly curves that would put most to shame.

“Phew.” Dash whispered a bit “Whoa baby she’s smoking.”

“Hmm.” The large woman blushed seeing the four staring at her before pausing “Dashy?!”

The girl bounded over in a hurried rush, bouncing about wildly as she stopped before her.

“It’s me, Fluttershy.” She smiled.

“SHY?!” the Tiefling spit out her cider a bit as she looked up at the girl whose breasts, she barely came up to “Damn you got big!”

“Yeah there’s a lot to talk about.” Fluttershy blushed “What are you doing here?”

The two old friends caught up a bit, Shy explaining that she had come to the city to help a couple who was having trouble conceiving and ended up being shown the way here.

“Seems like a lot of us strangely ended up at this bar after meeting a woman on the street.” Rarity hummed “That’s suspicious to me.”

“Yeah, that lady sure is strange now that I think about it.” Applejack grunted “Felt like she really wanted me to come to this place.”

“Maybe it’s destiny!” Pinkie Pie wondered.

“There’s no such thing.” A voice said.

Walking in was a woman nearly as tall as Fluttershy, with light skin but an aura of magic given off by her.

She lifted her wide brimmed hat a bit and looked over at them all.

“Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle.” She said “I was also told to come to this place, but not by some beggar on the street but my teacher, Queen Celestia.”

“The Queen?” the others gasped.

“Yes.” Twilight sighed “She told me I should get out of the castle and make some friends or help out in the world and I have a feeling she was trying to give me a bit of a kick in the butt by conveniently making an adventuring party come together.”

“So, what you’re like asking us to help or something?” Dash sighed.

“I overheard some of your conversations and it makes sense, parties adventuring together is common.” Twilight said “And you all have goals that will be difficult to do alone, improving the social standing of orcs or meriting out justice, these can be more easily accomplished in a group, especially when one member has links back to the castle. Besides it’s not like we have to make this a permanent thing, I’m sure if we just do a job or two and act nice Lady Celestia will see how great a student I am and take me back with no fuss.”

“So, you want us to help you cheat on your homework?” Applejack laughed “I don’t think you get that fancy lady’s mission at all.”

“Well if it involved kicking butt sign me up.” Dash hopped up “Wanna come with Shy?”

“Umm well I’m not really a fighter but sure I’ll try and help.”

“If this links back to Celestia I suppose I should help to.” Rarity sighed “Her lineage is linked to the leader of the Conclave.”

“Oh, I wanna come too!” Pinkie cheered “I can do all sorts of cool neat halfling magic!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to tag along half-orc?” Twilight asked AJ.

“Well now that y’all agreed I’ll look like a gosh darn stick in the mud if I don’t.” she stood up “But what are we even supposed to be doing.”

“If you’re looking for work, we have a quest board.” Miss cake waddled over “Maybe this can be a good starting point, there are some bandits bothering traders on the local roads, it’s not big enough for the army to bother dealing with but a rookie party like all of you would be perfect for helping out the common folk like this.”

“Sounds simple enough and we’ll be back by sundown.” Twilight smiled taking the sheet “Leave it to us.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We’re off to start the real story now!**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Bandit Camp

**(Some things will be rolled for in order to add some flare, but not everything)**

* * *

The newly formed party gathered their things and met at the north gate to go out and take on the bandits.

“Who is this little darling?” Fluttershy smiled seeing a small lizard like humanoid with Twilight.

“I don’t like how she’s looking at me.” It said.

“This is Barb.” Twilight said “one of my Familiars.”

Barb was the Kobald Twilight hatched when she was a child, the creature was short, barely reaching even Dash’s knees, and had purple scales and green fin like growths down her spin. Kobolds were usually considered by many to be a monster race, meaning they usually weren’t found in high populations in cities and tended to be less sexually sought after, still that didn’t stop certain kinks from lusting after them.

“We should get to know each other sometime.” Fluttershy blushed.

“You alright Shy?” Dash asked.

“I’m fine!” she said.

“Well enough standing around if we wanna get this job done and be back for sundown we outta get a move on.” Applejack said.

The group nodded and started traveling out to the bandit camp.

“So, Twilight what’s it like living in the palace and studying under the Queen?” Rarity asked “I bet you’re courted by all sorts of fine noblemen.”

“Well not really.” Twilight said.

“What about guards, bet there are a good number of hunks in the barracks.” Dash smirked.

“Twilight prefers to keep to herself.” Barb chimed in “She uses her magic and toys for her pleasure rather than good old-fashioned men.”

“BARB?!” The girl huffed.

“Seriously?” Dash laughed a bit “With a body like that and your connections I figured you’d be the lay of the land, tell you what when we get back, we’ll get drinks and get you laid.”

Twilight rolled her eyes a bit “How about we keep quiet we’re probably getting closer.”

Everyone decided to be quiet and not upset their benefactor anymore as they approached a forested hill.

“The bandit camp should be just passed here in the side of the old fishing dock.” Twilight said as the scouted some things out.

“Looks like there are about a dozen of ‘em.” AJ commented looking at the human bandits “So what’s the plan?”

“Let’s just go kick some ass.” Dash laughed.

“Hang on.” Twilight sighed “Not everything has to be so aggressive.”

“Yeah we could sneak in.” Pinkie smiled.

“Or maybe just convince them to leave?” Fluttershy suggested.

“How do ya think we can do that?” AJ said.

“Well bandits do like gold.” Rarity said “We could grease their palms a bit.”

“That won’t really solve the problem they’ll just go rob someone someplace else.” Rainbow groaned.

“Well rushing in headlong is too dangerous.” Twilight said “We should take a stealthier approach, sneak around the outskirts and once we’re in close unleash on them.”

“I can get behind that.” Dash said “So long as I knock some heads around, I don’t care.”

“Well you all can sneak in but it’s not like Fluttershy and I are so sneaky.” Applejack said looking at the other large girl.

“We’ll hang back and once you guys get in and start, we’ll come around to box them in.” Shy smiled.

The group that was going to sneak in used the cover of darkness to try and get in close.

**(Stealth Check- Rolled with Dash as leader…rolled 12 plus Dex mod +2=14)**

The group managed to slip by with little noise or issue.

“Alright we’re close now what?” Dash asked.

“I guess we have to take them out now.” Twilight sighed “Let’s get this over with.”

“That’s all I needed to hear!” Dash jumped out and swung around in the air, kicking one of the bandits in the head and knocking him out before he even knew what was happening.

The others quickly got out of their hidden cover and confronted the bandits.

“Well then let’s deal with this shall we?” Rarity said holding her staff out.

It glowed light red as she casted a spell.

“Huh?” both bandits were confused “Hah it didn’t work.”

“AH!” both suddenly yelled dropping their weapons.

“Heat Metal.” Rarity smirked a bit as they waved their burning hands “Don’t worry maybe I’ll heal those burns for you later but first a few more!”

The end of her staff glowed white hot as she whacked both of them with Searing Smite and knocked them out.

“Come on keep squirming.” Dash laughed as she had her thighs around another man’s head like a vice.

“Yeah go Dash!” Pinkie cheered playing a small lute and making Dash feel empowered with extra energy.

Fluttershy and Applejack came down the hill when they heard the commotion. A flock of crows appeared chasing off a few of the bandits as the couple that tried to stay and stand their ground were confronted by AJ.

“RAAAH!” she swung her axe in a broad sweep, cutting into the one and carrying him forward to be slammed into the other.

Most of the bandits had fled or were knocked out or eliminated on the ground.

“Ain’t you gonna do something” Barb asked Twilight.

“Yes I am.” She pouted stepping out.

The main shack opened and a large somewhat burly human man with an axe walked out.

“That must be the leader.” Twilight said.

“I don’t know what the hell you idiots think you’re doing losing to these bitches but I guess I’ll have to show you how it’s done.” He said.

“You and your bandits are finished!” Twilight said pointing her wand.

“What are you gonna do shoot some pretty sparkles at me?” he laughed.

“You wish!” Twilight said firing off a spell **“Magic Missile!”**

At first only a couple fired off and the bandit laughed, but then Twilight’s magic prowess showed as a dozen missiles formed and blasted him into the ground forcefully for the knock out.

“That was some magic.” Rarity gasped.

“Really, that was a pretty simple spell.” Twilight put her wand away.

The group reconvened in the center of the bandit camp.

“Seems like that’s all of them.” AJ brushed her hands off “Say where’s Pinkie?”

They started to search the camp for her, eventually narrowing it down to one of the shacks the bandits used as bunk houses.

“What is that noise?” Twilight said pushing the door open.

“HMMM!”

Looking inside they found Pinkie squatting down before one of the bandits, sucking him off, large lips around his cock.

“Pinkie?” Twilight sighed and blushed “What are you doing?”

“Oh, hey guys, I figured I’d just take the path of least resistance you know.” She giggled stroking the man off.

“A little personal reward huh?” Dash laughed “I like the way you think.”

“You know I did work up a bit of a sweat in that fight.” AJ stretched “I wouldn’t mind blowing off a little steam.”

“With these brutes…I suppose?” Rarity blushed.

Fluttershy kept silent and Twilight wasn’t really sure what to say as the other four walked over and woke up some of the unconscious bandits.

“Up and at ’em boys.” Dash said “Time to show some forgiveness. You lost your fight so it’s time to show the winners their due.”

She pulled her sash to the side and exposed her blue pussy, shoving the man’s face against it and feeling him start eating her out. The Tiefling let out a pleased moan as she and the others started having their fun.

“Don’t worry I may be big but I’m gentle.” Fluttershy smiled.

She squeezed the man in a bit of a loving embrace, his head mashed between and motorboating her fertile bosom.

“I came to the capital to find sophisticated me, now I’m fighting bandits and fucking them instead.” Rarity said having her soft ass cheeks around a man’s cock “It’s a bit exhilarating.”

“I suppose it ain’t so bad.” Applejack said with one bandit in a chokehold as she reached down to stroke his cock.

Twilight was pretty surprised; they were all so promiscuous.

“Is everyone like this?” she asked out loud.

“Well you’ve been up in your lab so long you never really socialize so…” Barb said “Yeah people like having sex with real live humans.”

“They do look like they enjoy it.” Twilight said watching all five riding some of the bandits, cocks sliding in and out of them.

“Well give it a try then.” Barb shrugged.

Twilight looked over at the bandit leader, it would be good to learn more about people and maybe there were magical applications based on sex she could study here in the field.

“Well I suppose I should enjoy the victory too.” She went up to the downed Bandit leader.

The man was still unconscious dead weight so she had a little trouble maneuvering him to get his pants off but when she did, she let out a small gasp. He was quite hung, at least compared to the other bandits he had a good nine inches soft stuffed in his pants.

In a strange way it made her mouth water, a real live dick just inches from her. She reached out and grabbed it, almost recoiling at the warmth it had, none of her magically made sex partners had this kind of feeling to them. She leaned down and tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she opened her mouth, sliding her tender lips over his cock.

“HMM!” she moaned softly bobbing her head, the feeling of a fleshy rod between her lips intoxicating her.

The soft texture of his skin was so different from anything she was used to that she could help but enjoy it, becoming aroused at her own walls of resistance breaking down.

“Someone’s getting into it.” Dash laughed a bit seeing Twilight bobbing up and down faster and faster, her large breasts wrapped around the base of the dick she was sucking.

“Twilight has skills from all her quiet lonely nights alone, now she’s finally applying them.” Barb commented.

Twilight was pumping her neck faster and faster, lips humming around it as she sucked harder and harder, the erect schlong filling her lips. The man still hadn’t woken up but Twilight really wasn’t against that since she didn’t have to deal with undue comments.

“Enough waiting.” She groaned spitting it out and getting her body into position “I wanna feel more.”

She shifted the cock and slid down on it, feeling her warmth spread to take it. Her body shuddered feeling the length inside her. By this point all six were getting fucked in some manner, Twilight and Dash were cowgirl riding their bandits, their tits loudly slapping down as they did so, AJ and Shy were both on their backs, hugging their men into them as they got plowed, and Pinkie and Rarity were on all fours getting pumped.

“I can’t keep up!” Twilight moaned “I think I’m gonna…CUM!!!”

The wizard climaxed, letting off some magic and making the air around her spark beautifully as she felt cum fill her.

“UGH!” The man fucking shy groaned as he kept shooting out rope after rope, the fertility druid making sure to get her fill.

“Hmm don’t stop.” She moaned a bit as the man passed out from the constant cum shots.

“Man, I was expecting a bit more.” AJ groaned pushing her bandit off “Well guess I am a lot of woman.”

“That was fun.” Pinkie cheered licking some cum off her hands.

“I’m starting to like you guys more already.” Dash laughed walking over and tying her sash back on “If you can keep fighting bad guys and letting me fuck like that, I’m never gonna complain.”

“Let’s just try not to make a habit of doing it with ruffians.” Rarity adjusted her breasts.

“I guess that means we’ll be working together more?” Twilight asked “I…don’t think I’d mind that this was actually rather exciting.”

“Haha.” Dash laughed “You’ve got a free spirit in their bookworm you just gotta learn to let a little more of it out.”

“You’ll have to teach me.” Twilight smirked down at her “Say where’s Barb?”

“I think she’s having her own fun.” Pinkie pointed.

“HMM!” Barb was helping herself to sucking off one of the bandits “What I get horny too you know.”

“How cute.” Fluttershy giggled watching the small Kobald struggle to suck even an average sized human dick.

“Well it’s getting late so we better get back to town and let them know these bandits shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” Twilight sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**This pretty much wraps up all the intro stuff, we'll start real story arcs now.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Three Quests 1: Social Standing (AJ and Rarity)

After getting back from dealing with the bandits the girls settled back down at the bar. Their clearing of the roads had given them a bit of notoriety and a couple days later there were more requests being put in at the Tavern.

“My this sure is a lot of requests, I almost wish there were more patrons of this establishment so we didn’t feel so obligated to take them.” Rarity said.

“Well most jobs don’t need six people.” Miss Cake said “Maybe you should split up, might do good for a newly formed party like yourselves to have a little more personal one on one bonding.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Barb said “And doing more quests means more money and more notoriety.”

“Money!” Rarity smiled “With enough of that I’ll be irresistible to high class men!”

“Notoriety?!” Twilight gasped “With enough of that I’ll be sure to get called back to the palace by the princess!”

The group agreed and split themselves into three groups of two. Twilight and Pinkie would work together on one job, Dash and Shy would take the other and lastly Rarity and AJ took the last.

“Seems like we’re gonna be escorting some fancy noble guy to Ponyville.” Applejack said.

Canterlot was the capital city of the nation of light but Ponyville was another of its larger locations, it had the big city feel but was more low scale.

“Think this is the place.” Applejack said as they arrived at a small estate “We’re supposed to meet our client uh…Tenderhoof?”

“Seems like he’s a recently appointed noble” Rarity hummed as they waited at the door “Should be nice to learn about him.”

The door opened and the two were greeted by a rather handsome thin wood elf. Unlike High Elves that were considered formal and sophisticated, or Dark Elves who had an air of mysteriousness around them, Wood Elves were more relaxed, while they had they beauty of High Elves they were more grounded and down to earth, familiar with trees and woodlands.

“Well hello sir.” Rarity put on her best smile “We’re your escorts, I’m Rarity and this large brute is Applejack.”

“What was that?” AJ growled a bit.

“Oh, thank you.” The man said “Well I wasn’t expecting sure a beautiful lady to be protecting me.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all, it’s nice to be appreciated.” Rarity said “Anything that can help show how committed to others the Crystal Conclave are.”

“Hmm, oh yeah.” He nodded paying her little mind “my servants already packed the wagon so we just need to hit the road. I’ll get the last of my things.”

“Hmph.” Rarity pouted a bit “He barely noticed me.”

“What was that about calling me a brute?” Applejack huffed.

“Well it’s not as if you’re the most elegant.” Rarity said “I’m sure a fine noble like Tenderhoof views you as nothing more than a mass of muscle to scare off monsters.”

“You sure know how to test someone’s patience.” AJ growled “If you think all that matters is social status or upbringing, I don’t know what to tell you, just looking or acting like a noble ain’t gonna get you nowhere in life.”

“We’ll just have to see about that.” Rarity said “Come we should get to the wage we don’t want to keep the client waiting.”

* * *

The first day of the journey wasn’t to much of a struggle but Rarity was still frustrated, no matter how much she tried to flirt with Tenderhoof he paid her little mind, he seemed more focused on watching AJ, sketching her in an art book or thanking her for scaring off animals.

“It must have been nice growing up in such an important family.” Rarity said “having the rich elven heritage around you all that time.”

“Yeah it was fine no complaints.” He was still mostly ignoring her as he watched AJ moving some supplies around their makeshift camp “Applejack thank you so much for doing all that lifting.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” She smiled “Anything to help out.”

“It’s so nice watching you work.” He said “but all that work must be tiring, if you ever need a break or want to relax please just say so I’d hate to see you over work yourself.”

“How kind of ya.” She smiled a bit “Well…”

**(Seduction AKA Charisma Check DC 15 on AJ- Rolled 8 + CHA Modifier (2) = 10. FAIL)**

“Well you know my back’s feeling mighty sore.” She took a seat and smirked a bit “Shoulders too.”

“Oh, allow me.” Tenderhoof stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders a bit.

“Hmm, yeah that’s the spot hun.” AJ moaned a bit.

The half-orc groaned a little as she let her body get rubbed down slowly, the soft hands of the wood elf pressing on her shoulders and upper back, the tattered cloth like top she wore slipping a bit.

“Oops.” She let out a girlish giggle before standing up “Well there’s a stream near here so why don’ I go see if I can catch some grub.”

Tenderhoof decided to go to his tent while AJ was fishing and Rarity tended to their other supplies.

“I don’t get why he seems so interested in her and not me.” She pouted a bit “huh?”

Hearing some noises, she followed it back towards Tender’s tent.

“She wouldn’t…” Rarity hissed a bit seeing the shadows grinding together in the tent “ugh that savage slut! I’ll show her.”

Rarity stormed off while inside the tent Applejack was on her back moaning as Tenderhoof fucked her. She knew it was bad practice to sleep with clients but he was kinda cute, and she was kinda horny.

“Hmm that’s the spot.” She moaned as he held her hips and thrust into her, breasts wobbling on her chest “More of that, you know how I like it.”

“Of course.” He said holding her tight waist and leaning down to kiss her breasts and abs as he did so “Your body is so impeccable, really.”

“I see you like strong girls.” AJ squeezed him to make sure he was getting in deeper “You’ve got good tastes.”

She moaned a bit more feeling him grinding deeper into her, body shuddering as she resisted her own need to climax, feeling his cock twitching and shifting inside her warmth.

“OHH!!!” She let out a powerful orcish groan as she felt him cumming inside her, body shivering with pleased desires.

* * *

“So, done with your little rendezvous?” Rarity asked Applejack with a rather peeved look on her face.

“Huh?” Applejack shrugged.

“What’s your problem, we’re supposed to be working together and you’re off seducing the client.” Rarity said “Is that how you orcs operate, just brutishly taking what you want?”

“You outta watch how you speak.” Applejack growled a bit “Just because you think all nobles have to like fancy ladies like you don’t make it true. Tenderhoof wanted a lady with a bit more heft to her ain’t my fault you can’t cut loose.”

“So, you think this is about cutting loose huh?” Rarity laughed a bit “I know more than well about cutting loose.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I’ll show you.” Rarity adjusted her robes a bit.

“This outta be rich.” Applejack just laughed and walked off.

Rarity meanwhile walked all the way to Tenderhoof’s tent, she’d show Applejack that she could be spontaneous and cut loose to. She opened the tent and found him reading.

“I was just seeing if you needed anything before bed.” She smiled “Are you comfortable I know someone like you probably isn’t used to sleeping in tents like this.”

“I’m fine actually, kinda reminds me of home.” He said “We used to sleep under the stars there.”

“I see.” Rarity grumbled at her fumbling of speaking with him again “Well it’s a bit chilly tonight so if you need to be kept warm, I can help with that.”

**(Seduction Check DC 15 on Tenderhoof- Rolled 17 + CHA Modifier (1) = 18. PASS)**

“Do you mean with your magic?” he asked.

“No silly.” She slowly exposed her breasts “I mean with my body heat.”

Rarity slid next to him, rubbing her soft curves on his body, smirking as he started feeling her back.

“Well I could use a little company.” He said reaching around to rub her ass a bit.

“Fufufu.” Rarity smirked “I knew you had good tastes.”

“I hope I didn’t offend you earlier.” He said “I so often get approached by our kind about things like that and so rarely see a woman of Applejack’s build that it’s hard to pass up.”

“I see, so you are a tad more partial to her?” Rarity pouted as he rubbed her breasts with his soft hands.

“No, it’s not quite that.” He said “When you get to eat steak all the time it gets old and sometimes you want something else, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know a good roast when I see one.”

“HMM!” Rarity moaned as he slapped her ass a bit “Oh milord how naughty.”

His hands ran over her body, skin far smoother and well cared for than the weathered feel AJ’s had. Once he’d had a good feeling up of Rarity Tenderhoof had her face away as he lined his sizable penis up between her soft cheeks, pressing them around his rod as he started rocking his hips forward and hotdogging her.

“Oh, that feels good.” Rarity moaned feeling the smooth sliding sensation on her butt, the slight pants of her lover making her giggle.

In his excitement the man’s penis would occasionally slip out while between her buns and he’d have to readjust, but before doing so he’d slap it against her ass a little, turning Rarity on more. Once Tenderhoof was good and rock hard again Rarity took over, this time she moved him onto his back and straddled him.

“You like it a little exciting right, a little rougher?” she smirked sliding down on his cock “Ohh yes…HMM!”

Slowly she started bouncing her body up and down, breasts loudly thumping, ass clapping against his legs as she did so.

“Oh yes!” she moaned moving faster and faster “Don’t stop!”

The two both groaned and moaned, Rarity feeling her insides squeezing on the cock as she fucked it, moaning louder and louder.

“God yes…OHHH!” she moaned throwing her head back, hair swishing around “AAHHH!”

She shivered feeling her body squeeze down on him as she did so, orgasm running through her. She laid her head down and groaned a bit.

* * *

“Well the jobs done.” AJ said after she and Rarity got back on the road to Canterlot, having said their goodbyes to Tenderhoof who assured them he’d seek them out if he ever needed bodyguards again.

“Indeed, it is…” Rarity sighed “I owe you an apology.”

“Oh?” Applejack tilted her head.

“I was quite rude.” She commented “It isn’t my place to judge others like that, and your right I do keep a high view of nobles that is unflattering of others like you, I must work to change that.”

“Ah don’t worry about it.” AJ put her arm around her “You ain’t so bad, sometimes you gotta be fancy and sometimes you gotta be rough, I’m sure being half elf half human you get that.”

“Oh, I assure you I do.” Rarity laughed “Now then…please remove your arm from my shoulder.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Three Quests 2: Dog Catcher (Dash and Shy)

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were walking down the beaten paths of some grassland trails as they headed to work on a quest together. The two old friends were laughing and smiling as they caught up with each other along the way.

“It’s still kinda wild that we met up again after all these years.” Dash said “And with how much you changed, I mean when I left to go train with the Wonder Monks you were barely up to the underside of my tits as I am now, but now you’re fucking huge!”

“Thanks.” Shy blushed a bit “I didn’t really notice I’d grown so much until later, though most people don’t notice when they get bigger.”

“I find it hard to believe you wouldn’t notice those.” Dash joked poking Shy’s large breasts.

“Well yes but…” Shy adjusted the leafy coverings she wore like clothes “how about we talk about something besides my body.”

“If you really want to.” Dash pouted as her tail drooped a bit “So what is this quest anyway?”

“You mean you didn’t look at it.” Fluttershy sighed “You need to make sure to read requests for specifics you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dash rolled her pure purple eyes “So what am I getting to beat the crap out of?”

“Hopefully nothing, we’re looking for a lost doggy.” Shy told her.

“What?!” Dash yelled “That’s like so boring.”

“Someone lost their dog, it’s important to them that we get it back.” Dash said “Unless you want to tell a noble or his kids that their dog should be lost forever.”

“Tsk, fine.” Dash huffed “Maybe we’ll get lucky and it’ll be lost in an orc camp or something.”

The two walked down the roads before coming to a farmhouse manor estate that their client lived at. A maid met them at the door and led them upstairs where the woman of the house was waiting.

“Oh, good you’re all here.” She smiled brushing her brown curls over her shoulder “My name is Lady Hearth Smoke.”

The woman was tall and mostly slender wearing a rather fancy golden dress with a bell style to the bottom

“All?”

“Yes, I simply must get Gunther back so I thought best to spare no expense and hire two adventuring teams.” She said

Dash and Shy looked over to see two other women were there. One was tall, at least as tall as Shy, her body was rougher with good musculature and sexual curves. She appeared to be a dragonborn, someone with the blood of dragons in their family line, as she had claw like hands, blue curved horns on her head, and a thick swishing indigo blue tail swaying behind her and groupings of hard dark blue scales on her hands, feet and cheeks. She was wearing something similar to plate armor but with more square shoulder pads, but the armor only covered her torso and upper thighs, the rest of her from the elbows to fingertips and knees to feet were all scaled. Around her waist was a long katana like blade.

The other was an elf. Her skin looked blue and frostbitten, her outfit was hooded and judging by the bow on her back Dash suspected she was a Ranger. She was closer to Dash in height, probably even a bit shorter and her. Her hair was pale white and sitting on her shoulder was something called a Tressym, basically a cat with wings, and this one was spotted like a snow leopard.

“These are Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat of the Shadowbolt adventuring squad.” Leady Hearth said “Umm these are…I’m sorry I forgot to ask your names.”

“Rainbow Dash.” The Tiefling said “That’s Fluttershy we’re from…well I guess we don’t have a name.”

“Don’t even have a name, are you sure you wanna hire these rookies?” The Dragonborn Samurai said as a little spark crackled between her horns.

“Rookies?” The noble said “Well that’s why I hired both of you, since you’re all still rather novice I figured I could save a few gold pieces.”

“You don’t go saying that out loud.” Sugarcoat said.

“Excuse me are you a Snow Elf?” Fluttershy asked “I’ve never seen one of your before.”

“Yeah so what?” she stepped back “Stop towering over me it’s creepy, and quite staring at Tundra.”

“NYA!” The cat yawned.

“A Tressym I’ve never seen one before they’re so cute.” Shy said as the cat rubbed its face against her hand.

“He likes you, lucky.” Sugar turned away.

“Well now that you’re all here let’s not waste any more time you must simply find my sweet Gunther.” The Noble said “he ran off a few days ago and I’ve been filled with worry.”

“Where should we start looking?” Dash asked.

“Thankfully I have my suspicions, you see a few weeks ago I let a Ranger that was passing through stay in the barn, it was only after that when my sweet baby began acting strange and one day ran off.” She huffed “I know that foul cretin cast some sort of spell on my Gunther and convinced him to run off, he should still be in the area, my maids wrote up a description and this is a picture based on likeness of both the Ranger and my dog, please get him back…and if you can teach that terrible ranger a lesson too I’d appreciate it.”

Each of teams was given a picture of the dog, a black lab looking type, and the Ranger suspect, a human with long hair tied back into a bun. Lady Heart ushered them out quickly and sent them on the road.

“Damn she must really want that dog back if she’s basically paying double.” Dash said.

“Listen up newbie.” Indigo looked down at her “working with other teams isn’t really my style.”

“I agree, we’re here to get the dog not be friends.” Sugar told her.

“Good, I could use a chance to show you bitches up, might get us some more name recognition.” Dash said.

“Please don’t fight.” Shy sighed “We should hurry and look before it gets too dark.”

* * *

The two teams were searching the nearby forest, they had split up but occasionally they crossed paths given the nature of their search.

“Look there.” Dash said looking at the paper “That looks like the Ranger.”

“And I think that’s Gunther.” Shy saw the dog with him.

“Let’s go then!” Dash ran out.

“Dashy wait-Haa…” Shy sighed.

The two got out there but just as they did Indigo and Sugar came in from the other side of the camp.

“What is this?!” The man yelled.

“Trying to steal the credit?” Sugar yelled “I knew you were following us.”

“Following you, you wish.” Dash said “We got here all on our own you’re just trying to take credit.”

“Excuse me-.” The man said.

“SHUT UP!” The Dash, Indigo and Sugar yelled.

“WOOF!” The dog bark and ran off into the woods, spooked by all the yelling.

“Dill!” The man yelled.

“Shy go after the dog.” Dash yelled.

“But-.”

“GO!” Dash snapped.

“Okay!” Shy yelped.

“Sugar don’t let them catch it.”

“Right.” The elf took off as well.

“We know you totally stole that dog from the nearby manor.” Dash said readying her stance and lifting a leg.

“You need to be taught a lesson.” Indigo began reaching for her sword.

“Steal, no that woman had no idea, her dog was not who she thought it was.” The man said “It’s my dog, just…in a new body. I lost Dill many years ago in an attack by automatons and have been looking for him ever since.”

“Reincarnation, bah nonsense.” Dash swung her leg high “You’re just some glorified dognaper.”

“HMPH!” Indigo took a swipe at him with her blade “Trying to show off with a bunch of fancy moves, my blade is far more useful than those thunder thighs of yours.”

“Thunder thighs?!” Dash growled.

“Are you trying to fight each other or-?” The man asked taking out a bow.

“SHUT UP!”

Both turned and punched him in the face.

“Well that distraction is out of the way.” Dash cracked her knuckles.

“For once we agree.” Indigo put her sword in front of her “Now how about I show you the superiority of the dragonborn as half-blood species go, demon.”

“I’m way stronger than you and your little two sword there.” Dash looked at the long blade with a smirk “Get ready for an ass whopping!”

The two sized each other up a little more before striking.

“HYA!” Dash went in with a punch, her fist turning into flames as she did so.

“HMPH!” The Dragonborn dodged around it “HYA!”

She swung her sword and Dash held up an arm, the sword clanging off it.

“Stoneflesh.” Dash smirked.

Dash practiced a monastic style called the Four Elements allowing her to imbue her attacks, and defenses she rarely used, with the power of Air, Fire, Water or Earth.

“Cute trick you got lucky I was trying to be nice and not cut your arm off.” Indigo smirked swishing her blade a bit as the rock behind her split in two “Unfortunately for you I learned to cut stone when I was barely as tall as my daddy’s knees.”

“I bet your daddy was a dragon.” Dash smirked “So what you learned it last week?”

With a boom of thunder Dash flew forward and kicked Indigo in the side, the Samurai turning in place and slamming the hilt into her side. The two flashed around each other in what was a beautiful combative dance, Dash throwing out flames and wind as Indigo Zap beat her back with her sword strikes.

“Try not to get burned!” Dash engulfed her fist in flames “Fire Fist!”

“You wanna play with elements fine, let’s play!” Indigo opened her mouth, a blue light glowing around in her throat as her sharp teeth made a sparking sound **“Blue Dragon Lighting Breath!”**

Dash threw a flaming fist as Indigo spewed out a beam of crackling blue lighting, the two elements slamming together in a burst of energy, both girls getting blown back against the ground, Indigo’s sword clattering down nearby.

“HMPH!” Dash stood up.

“TSK!” Indigo spat as she stood as well.

“RAAAH!” both yelled charging in and throwing a hard right that connected on the other’s chin with a painful TWACK.

“UGH!” Both fell back stiff, head’s ringing in a daze.

“That’s gonna hurt in the morning.” Dash groaned feeling her jaw swelling a bit “I’ve never fought a Dragonborn before, didn’t know you had so much brute strenght.”

“My jacked body didn’t give it away?” Indigo said up and took off her armor.

“Well I mean I knew you were strong but fuck man.” Dash adjusted the bindings around her breasts “Talk about a killer right.”

“Yours wasn’t so bad either.” Indigo shrugged “But your kick to the side, I thought I wasn’t gonna be able to breath for a bit.”

“Well you clearly still good that breath attack was something else!”

Suddenly the two were talking and complimenting each other’s combat abilities and techniques like they were old friends.

* * *

Sugarcoat and Fluttershy each chased after the dog until it seemed to give up and just relax.

“Aw good bye.” Fluttershy rubbed his belly.

“You’re good with animals too?” Sugarcoat saw.

“We druids are one with nature, so animals are close to us like they are to you rangers.” Fluttershy smiled “I really like them; they were some of the only friends I had for a long time.”

“They don’t judge you, unlike other people.” Sugar frowned.

“There that Ranger won’t bother you anymore.” Fluttershy dispelled an enchantment that was on the animal.

“WOOF!” It happily barked and licked her face.

“My you’re excitable, what a good boy.” Fluttershy giggled “Hmm don’t lick so much you’ll get me too excited.”

Shy felt the paws on her body as the playful pooch hopped off.

“Hmm, wanna have some fun boy?” She licked her lips “Okay then…”

Sugarcoat was confused as Fluttershy stood up, the leaf vines on her body glowing softly as she held her hands out, a magic circle appearing around the dog. The dog growled a bit as Fluttershy’s spell changed him. Him body grew bigger and bulkier, muscles thickened up especially around the hindlegs that allowed it to stand on two feet. Paws grew bigger with sharper nails and more mobile digits as the face pulled out a little more.

“ARROOO!” Gunther the dog howled having been transformed into a werewolf like anthropomorphic beast man.

“Oh, good boy you grew perfectly.” Shy moaned a bit rubbing against the furry monster.

“What the hell did you do?!” Sugarcoat yelled.

“A little spell that can temporarily make animals a bit more attractive, don’t you think anthro are just so sexy!” Shy moaned as the wolfman rubbed her tits from behind “Oh when I see a cute animal, I just can’t help but think how it’d look all sexy and human like, and my fertility powers just make me so horny all the time I can’t resist once it starts!”

Pulling Shy’s arms back like the handles of a wheelbarrow the werewolf started fucking her, thick pulsing rod pushing in and out rapidly as the claws squeezed her wrists. Fluttershy moaned as her huge breasts were knocked around, loudly colliding with each other.

“This is just…” Sugarcoat wasn’t sure what to say, her body was a mix of confused feelings at the moment.

“Amazing!” Shy moaned as her pussy squeezed down “Oh yes! You know if you wanted, I could change your little friend there and you could see it for yourself.”

“Absolutely not!” Sugar defensively put a hand on her shoulder where her flying cat was “You leave Tundra alone with your freaky powers.”

Y-Your loss!” Fluttershy came again “OHH HARDER!”

Sugarcoat decided to go back and check on Dash and Indigo, though she could still hear Shy’s moaning for quite a while. Eventually she got back to the camp and saw both the demon and the dragon there, naked and covered in welts and bruises.

“What the hell happened to you two?” She asked.

“We were fighting, and then things got heated and we started comparing bodies…” Indigo sighed.

“And things just got…rough.” Dash blushed.

“You know what you’re all degenerates.” Sugar rolled her eyes “I like sex too but gods have some restraint, you two are nearly killing each other and that druid is fucking the dog!”

Indigo and Dash looked at her confused.

“I’m not even gonna talk about it.” Sugar went over and tied up the knocked-out Ranger “Let’s just turn this stupid quest in.”

* * *

“Oh, my sweet baby!” Lady Hearth hugged her dog “You’re home!”

The dog barked and jumped around a bit.

“My you’re looking extra full of energy today.” She smiled “What’s come over you.”

Sugar glared a bit at Fluttershy who simply smiled quaintly.

“Anyway, I owe you all a great thanks, there’s your reward, and a little extra for dealing with the Ranger too.” She gave them each a sack of gold “I really must say your druidic connection to animals was the right call.”

“Hey we helped too!” Sugarcoat pouted her thick bluish lips.

“Oh yes I’m sure you were useful.” Lady Heart said “Now come Gunther let’s go teach that mean Ranger a lesson.”

The girls were escorted out of the house and sent on their way.

“Well that wasn’t terrible.” Dash said feeling the sack of coins “Totally worth it.”

“The money wasn’t necessary.” Fluttershy said “We helped someone.”

“Yeah you and I are gonna talk later about the right kind of quests for me to take.” Dash said “And some…other things.”

“I guess this is where we split up, it was nice to meet the both of you.” Fluttershy said.

“Whatever.” Sugarcoat rolled her eyes.

“Hopefully our paths cross again.” Dash said “So that I can kick your ass Scaly Bitch.”

“Good luck next time I’ll be even stronger and those horns of yours will be an ornament on my mantel Thunder Thighs.”

Dash and Indigo hurled a few more insults at each other.

“Umm Sugarcoat, sorry if I surprised you before.” Shy said “It really was nice to meet a snow elf for the first time.”

“Sure, you can go up north if you wanna see more.” She said.

“Here this is for you.” Shy handed her a rolled-up piece of paper.

“A scroll?”

“Scrolls hold magic spells that get one use.” She whispered “That’s for if you and Tundra ever want to do a little bonding.”

“Shy let’s go!” Dash was storming off.

“BYE!” Fluttershy took off in a quick trot, her breasts bouncing around.

“What’s that?” Indigo asked.

“Nothing!” Sugarcoat yelped stuffing the scroll into her cloak.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**No rolls this time because I forgot all the way till the end lol. **

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Three Quests 3: Dancing Thieves (Pinkie and Twilight)

Twilight arrived at the Tavern to meet up with Pinkie, the two of them had been working a job in the city while the others were out working their quests and Barb was watching some potions for her. Pinkie was still staying in the room above the tavern while the others all had their own inn rooms, or in Twilight’s case an apartment in the city.

“Good morning Miss Cake.” Twilight came in and saw the halfling woman wiping down the bar, her large breasts squishing against the wood as well.

“Good morning Twilight dear.” The kind older woman smiled looking up at her.

Twilight couldn’t help but notice how small the halfling couple were, she’d always ben rather tall and couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to be small like that, Goblins, Dwarves and Halflings were all short she wondered how sex with them would be like. Twilight was still one of the more conservative members of the group but she had loosened up since meeting the others a few weeks ago.

“Is Pinkie not here, we were supposed to meet for our job today.” She said.

“I think she’s up in her room.” Miss Cake said.

“Ugh fine.” Twilight headed upstairs unsure what to expect when she got there, though she had a short list that was only growing shorter by the sounds she heard as she got closer.

She opened the door into the small room Pinkie lived in and was face to face with her teammate loudly moaning and riding the dick of a man laying on the bed with her, Pinkie’s plushy body obscuring most of the man’s features from Twilight’s view.

“Oh, hey Twilight.” Pinkie smiled rolling her hips and moaning a little “What’s up?”

“You’re late.” Twilight sighed “We have work to do remember?”

“Oh, right I knew I was forgetting something, sorry this guy came to the Tavern last night for a drink and well…you know I’ve been working here as a waitress too so...” Pinkie moaned as her breasts slapped down on her chest “HMMM!”

Pinkie let her body shake a bit as she seemed to cum on command before getting back up.

“Hope you enjoyed it, but I totally gotta run.” Pinkie opened her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes “Like come back to the Sugar Cube Tavern again and I’ll totes have more fun with you ‘kay?”

Pinkie closed the door to let the moaning man sleep off his pleasure while she slipped on what seemed to be a silken dazzled top and loose puffy pants with hip windows cut out and held open with golden ringlets. The White fabric hugged her curves well.

“You remember what the plan is right, we’ve been scouting the squares for a few days now and I’m sure this it the one.” Twilight fixed the tight coat she was wearing.

“Yeah I’ll dance my cute butt off and drawn in the crowd, the pickpocket dancer we found will get jealous and you, my manager, will challenge her to a dance off and while we have the crowd distracted her lover and fellow thief should strike and we can take them both down and get this scum off the streets.” Pinkie said.

“Wow that was pretty much perfect.” Twilight said as they arrived in the crowded park square where you could frequently find street performers and bards down on their luck. All around crowds were watching people singing, reciting poems or preforming other artistic feats like juggling or fire spitting. But the most popular attractions were always the dancers, in particular one who’s customers had been walking away with far looser pockets than they planned to so the local guards had contracted some adventures, Twilight and Pinkie, to help round up the thieves. Over the last few days of undercover work Pinkie and Twilight, acting as Dancer and manager, had managed to find the Dancer who served as the distraction but hadn’t had luck finding her pickpocket partner yet. The two had taken a job in the city because it was an area Twilight was a little more familiar with, and because Pinkie had been assisting the Cakes at the Tavern and didn’t want to leave them hanging if she was off traveling for a while.

“Alright Pinkie I’ll leave this to you.” Twilight said helping her partner up onto the box she was using as a stage.

Across from Pinkie was another dancer, the thief a pretty red head named Scarlet Petal. Pinkie’s dancer outfit was linked with little scales and bells so that when she moved, they rustled and jingled to draw attention to her so as she stood on the stage and began swaying her hips side to side people turned to see the cause of the tambourine like sound.

“Feast your eyes on a real marvel ladies and gentlemen!” Twilight called out “The best belly dancer this side of the border mountains! Pinkie Pie!”

The two were able to get away with still using their real names since they were still new and relatively unknown in the city. As Pinkie shimmied and shook her hips a small crowd began to gather, but this also meant that Scarlet Petal, who was wearing a similar outfit in red with copper flourishes, was stepping up her game.

**(Performance Check DC 10 by Pinkie- Rolled 13 plus CHA modifier (+3) = 16 PASS)**

Pinkie spun around and turned her back to the crowd, she began to rapidly shake her hips side to side, the softness around her thighs jiggling a bit as her booty made a light clapping and the beads and flourishes around the waist jingled and jangled.

The crowd grew denser and cheered as Pinkie turned and rolled her belly a bit, sending waves through it as she danced. The crowd tossed coins into the small bowl near her stage, a reward for her entertainment.

“Phew that’s exhausting.” Pinkie stepped down after a fifteen-minute set, stopping to adjust her breasts in her top.

“I think it was worth it, looks like you got someone’s attention.” Twilight said as Scarlet Petal was coming over, glare and scowl on her face.

“What’s your problem?” The curvy young red head asked “This is my spot, you’re like seriously gonna step on me and take all the good fans?”

“The fans want what the fans want.” Twilight stepped in front of Pinkie “If you have something to say to my client you can say it to me, please keep your voice down no reason to make such a scene.”

“Oh, don’t worry so much.” Pinkie giggled stepping up “She’s just bummed out that she couldn’t keep up with me.”

“Couldn’t keep up?” Scarlet said “I’m ten times the dancer you are.”

“I mean I disagree.” Twilight said “But seems like there’s an easy way to settle who’s the better dancer and more deserving of the prime spot here.”

“Dance off!” Pinkie yelled.

That cheer seemed to be enough to gather a decent crowd around the two.

“Oh, planning on showing me up, fine.” Scarlet smirked “I’ll dance on your grave.”

“I don’t think the loser has to die.” Pinkie laughed a bit “But it’s on!”

Some of the nearby musicians played an upbeat tune that Pinkie and Scarlet could dance to, each finding the rhythm and starting to sway their hips and chests. Each woman was standing in place shaking their hips and tummies for the crowd.

“HMPH!” Scarlet rolled her hips to the left and then rapidly shook them.

Pinkie did a spin before jiggling her chest around, beaded top rustling loudly. The crowd cheered at the sight and Scarlet huffed, she wasn’t flat but she was far less endowed up top than Pinkie was, she’d have to compete elsewhere so she spun around and jiggled her ass for the crowd, making it clap as she let her soft backside wobble.

The crowd was entranced by both beautiful dancers though it was unclear who would win the contest.

While the crowd was distracted Twilight stepped to the side and surveyed the crowd looking for the partner.

**(Perception Check DC 15 by Twilight, Rolled 9 + WIS Modifier (+3) = 12 FAIL)**

“Dammit I can’t see anything.” Twilight struggled to see through the crowd.

There were simply too many people in the way, Pinkie and Scarlet were too good at drawing in a crowd.

“Arcane Eye.” Twilight waved her hand and a glowing orb appeared on the top of a nearby light post.

Twilight closed her eyes and used her magical abilities to look through the distant eye for a better view.

**(Perception Check DC 15 by Twilight, Rolled 18 + WIS Modifier (+3) = 21 PASS!)**

Twilight scanned the crowd and noticed a figure moving between the rows of people, his hands deftly slipping down and swiping a few coins out of jacket pockets here and there.

“Got ya.” Twilight opened her eyes and smirked.

Pushing through the crowd she easily grabbed the pickpocket by the collar.

“No running.” She said looking at him “Hmm, you’re younger than I would have thought.”

“Let me go!” the boy with purple and white hair yelled.

“What are you doing to my brother!” Scarlet yelled.

* * *

After dispersing the crowd Twilight took to speaking to Scarlet and her brother, Winter Comet, in private.

“You’ve been stealing.” Twilight glared down at them utterly unacceptable.

“Hmph, it’s not like they needed the spare change, we could use it.” Scarlet said “You’ve got no idea what it’s like living day to day with whatever money you can scrounge up. I did what I needed to make sure my brother had something to eat. It’s not like we have a ton of skills for trades, I can dance and that’s about it, stealing’s all I got.”

“I know that a thief’s a thief.” Twilight said

“Hang on now Twilight.” Pinkie said “These two are just having a rough time, sometimes people do foolish things when they’re struggling. I mean can you really look at that cute face and say throw the book at them?”

Twilight looked at Winter Comet who had a sad teary eye look on his face.

“Ha…” Twilight sighed “That face is just…”

“See.” Pinkie smiled “Don’t worry I think I know a way that will be best for everyone.”

“Huh?” Twilight looked at her.

* * *

Pinkie took the two back to Sugar Cube Corner and introduced them to the Cakes.

“I suppose we could use the help.” Miss Cake said.

“See you can work here, make honest money with your skills.” Pinkie said.

“I’ve never worked at a place like this.” Scarlet said.

“Well if you’re as good as Pinkie says you are, I’m sure our customers will love to have you wait on them.” The owner said “And your brother can help out here and there, we’ve got plenty of rooms upstairs, you two can share one for sure.”

“I guess we can try.” Scarlet said “Right Winter…Winter?”

“Seems he was a little tired and worn out after today.” Twilight said as the boy had fallen asleep against her pillowy bosom “Fufufu, how adorable.”

“See in the end it all worked out.” Pinkie said “We caught the thief and helped some people out, go us!”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	12. The Nightmare Cult Part 1

“HMPH!” Barb huffed hurriedly walking through the apartment that she and Twilight stay in, her tiny body and tender curves shifting gently as she went, letter in hand.

“Twilight! Twilight!” she called out as she got to her master’s room “You’ll never believe what just got here!”

“OHH!”

Barb opened the room to see Twilight in another of her magical experiments, this one leaving her sitting in a runic circle with an ethereal cock plunging into her snatch.

“Barb I’m-Fuck yes-working on an experiment don’t disturb me.” Twilight bouncing her hips a bit and felt her big tits slapping down.

“But-.”

“Nothing could possibly be more important than one of my experiments.” Twilight said.

“You got an urgent message from Queen Celestia.” The Kobold said.

“Give it here!” Twilight jumped off the cock, dispelling it as she tackled her familiar and ripped open the scroll.

“Ow…” Barb groaned squished under Twilight’s big breasts “W-What’s it say?”

“Apparently she wants me to come back to the castle!” Twilight cheered “My exile is over!”

The girl threw the message down and started gathering her things.

“Once back there are so many things I want to research with castle materials and tomes.” Twilight hummed.

“Wait it says here she wants you and the team to come to the castle form a special job.” Barb said “It doesn’t say anything about moving back.”

“Well…that was implied.” Twilight pouted.

Twilight wasted no time gathering up her party members and heading to the castle, she didn’t want to leave her mentor waiting even a moment longer than she already had.

“What’s the princess want with us?” Dash asked as they arrived at the gates.

“I’m not sure, but it must be important if she’s called us.” Rarity awed at the golden gates being opened by the guards.

“Ain’t never been any place this fancy.” AJ said as they stepped in, feeling the eyes of the guards on her “I feel outta place.”

“The guards are probably just intimidated about how badass we look.” Dash laughed.

The group were led though the castle and into a side room where Celestia wanted to meet with them. Upon entering Twilight smiled seeing her mentor, but the other five simply awed at the gorgeous visage before them. The Queen was taller than both Twilight and Fluttershy, her curves also far surpassed both of them. Her multicolored hair cascades over her shoulders and back while her smooth light skin gave off a faint glow. Her body was clad in stunning white robes with golden trim, her head adorned with a sparking crown and her eyes and lips colored with golden makeup.

She was the Light Queen Celestia.

“Queen Celestia!” Twilight hugged the woman “It’s good to see you.”

“It is good to see you as well my child.” The celestial said “But I’m afraid this is not the time for pleasantries and reminiscing, I have need of the skills you and your new friends have displayed. I knew pairing you all up was wise choice.”

“So you were that strange women who sent us all to Sugar Cube Corner?” Twilight asked.

“That is true, I thought a little nudge might be needed, for in the stars I saw that you six were each capable of great things, things that may change the world.”

The others all looked at each other with a little surprise, had she really sensed something great in them.

“Now than my Stellar Six, may I depend on you for this task?” Celestia asked.

“Of course, Milady.” Rarity bowed “Any task you see fit for us we shall accomplish.”

“Uhh what she said.” AJ shrugged.

“Wonderful.” Celestia smiled “It concerns the Dark Continent.”

The world of Equestria had two main halves, there were many nations and holds but the two major continents took up most of the known world. These two continents were the Light Continent ruled by Celestia, and the Dark Continent ruled by Queen Luna. The two lands had been in a sort of stalemate for decades now, neither willing to make any sort of aggressive moves, people freely went between the two lands, though each had a few species that tended to stick to one continent or the others and not intermingle. Most people didn’t seek out the Dark Continent, whether out of the dangers of such long travel, or fears instilled in them by childhood horror stories about the terrors across the border mountains.

“What’s the problem.” Twilight asked.

“As you know the Dark Continent is mostly ruled by my sister Queen Luna who chose to found her own nation after a…disagreement we had.” Celestia sighed “We haven’t had any direct conflicts in ages, but now I fear that may be changing, some of our scouts located a camp of Nightmare cultists from the Dark Continent infringing upon our borders and we fear they may be up to dangerous dark rituals.” Celestia said “We sent one of our infiltration agents in some weeks ago and she was sending regular reports, but I grow more concerned about what I read.”

The girls were show the detailed reports by an Agent Bonbon. In it were maps and accounts of the goings on in the cult camp, including things like the summoning of shadow beasts and the brewing of dangerous potions that induced a euphoric state that heightened magical powers.

“These cultists must not be allowed to harm the nearby villages.” Celestia said “I do not know if they are under direct orders from the Land of Darkness castle or are acting independently but they must be dealt with…by any means necessary.”

“A chance to knock some fools around, sweet!” Dash cheered.

“Shadow Beasts, sounds scary.” Fluttershy shivered both from fear and arousal at the term Beast.

“I shall leave you to prepare, a carriage is ready to take you to the outskirts of the compound when you are ready.” Celestia stepped out.

Twilight gathered the team around and they looked at the map sent by the undercover agent.

“Seems like there are a few entrances we can use to get in.” Twilight said “The main entrance but that will be heavily guarded, the western entrance through the bunkhouse area where we can get a short path but if we slip up, we’ll be swimming in guards, and lastly the eastern side where the Beast Pens are.”

“HMM!” Fluttershy whimpered a bit.

“Honestly we’re not the stealthiest.” Rarity said “I think trying to slip by the bunkhouse is a disaster waiting to happen.”

“And while Dash and I can go toe to toe with some guards I think trying to bust down the front door is a bad idea.” AJ said “If we make a huge commotion like that they could run off and take important stuff with them.”

“Then it sounds like the Beast Pens are the way to go.” Twilight said.

“And who knows maybe we can get rid of any potential beasty back up they may have when we head into the heart of the compound.” Pinkie said.

“Alright than let’s not waste any more time.” Twilight said “Go get whatever equipment, potions and such you’ll need and meet at the carriage in an hour. If we hurry and make good time we should be there in a few days.”

The group split up and Twilight went to gather some potions for the journey.

“Come Barb there’s work to do.” She said.

“Yeah, sure.” The little Kobold hefted a backpack on “I’m just the pack mule.”

“You are a member of the Stellar Six to.” Twilight smiled “You might not be useful in battle but you lighten burdens and help use function at our best.”

“If I was a real member of the team it’d be called the Stellar Seven.” The reptilian girl mumbled.

* * *

Thankfully the carriage ride was uneventful, it took the group about five days to reach the Border areas and get into position near the outside of the compound. Slipping into the upper level of the Beast Pens proved easier than expected given the lighter guard presence in that area. The team new they had an ally on the inside in Agent Bonbon, but none of them knew what she looked like, or worse if she’d somehow been compromised.

“GRAA!”

“Shush keep it down.” Dash hissed as the hounds inside the cages barked at the intruders “Shit they’re totally gonna give us away.”

“Fluttershy can ya do something?” AJ asked.

“umm I’ll try.” The druid nodded “Hey it’s alright we’re just passing through, if your all good boys and girls maybe we can help each other, I bet you don’t wanna be in these cages.”

**(Animal Handling Check by Fluttershy DC 20- Rolled 11 + WIS Mod (+2) = 13 FAIL)**

“WOOF!”

“BARK!”

“GRRR!”

The various dogs, bears, boars and other baddies snapped and snarled at Fluttershy, her attempt to use her natural druidic affinity to calm them falling flat on the train beasts’ ears.

“I don’t think that worked!” Fluttershy yelped.

“Damn well you better try something else.” Dash said “We’ve got company.”

“What’s all this racket?” a brawny bearded man came up flanked by two small hunting dogs “Who the hell are you?”

“You’re worst nightmare.” Dash told the Beastmaster.

“You guys handle that guy.” Fluttershy said as Dash kicked the man down the stairs “I’ll see if I can get us some allies.”

“But I thought they wouldn’t listen?” Pinkie asked.

“I can be persuasive when I want to be.” Shy said feeling some of her juices trickle down her leg.

The others headed down the stairs where Dash had backed the Beastmaster and his dogs into a ring, there were cages lining the walls with animals snarling and growling.

“Don’t worry Dash you can take him!” Pinkie played a tune on her lute.

Dash was confused at first but hearing the musical notes made her abs tickle a little.

“Knock it off ya darn mutt.” AJ said as one of the dogs jumped at her, biting its sharp teeth into her tough skin.

The half-orc swung her arm and threw the dog back but she was still bleeding a bit from the arm.

“Heal!” The crystal on the end of Rarity’s staff glowed and the wound on Applejack’s arm closed up.

“Thanks Rarity.” Applejack got her axe out and swung it to keep the hunting dog back.

“Not a problem at all darling just keep those nasty beasts back if you would.” Rarity scoffed a bit.

“I’m gonna gut the lot of you and feed your bones to the dogs.” The Beastmaster said pulling out matching axes.

“Cool your making it dangerous and fun.” Dash laughed entering a stance “I live for dangerous!”

Dash darted in, her hands getting covered in flames as she did a quick three strike attack. The man dodged it and spun, nearly slicing her stomach open with his blades luckily, she just managed to dodge.

“Whoa!” Dash stepped back as the second dog tried to pounce on her while she was distracted.

The dog landed and quickly came back at her again.

“HYA!” Dash lifted her thick legs up and kicked the dog in the face to knock it out.

“We need to end this before any more people hear the commotion.” Applejack said swinging her axe into one of the dogs.

Dash was still trying to get some more damage in on the Beastmaster but he was tanking her blows with little struggle, even her iron kicks barely made him flinch.

“I agree.” Twilight held up her wand **“Lightning Bolt!”**

Twilight shot a sparking bolt out the tip of her wand and the man dodged at the last moment making it crash into Rainbow Dash.

“Nice shot stupid.” The man laughed.

“Yeah, nice shot Twilight!” Rainbow Dash stood up, her eyes glowing a bit more as her skin crackled with lightning, her muscles flexing a bit “That little shot in the ass was just what I needed to knock this guy’s skull in! I’ve mastered my body and the elements; lighting is more like a nice snack for me!”

With a gust of air Dash appeared behind the man and jumped up, flipping in the air and snagging her large thighs around his head.

“HMM!” she moaned, her skin sensative from absorbing the extra energy “End of the line dirtbag!”

Dash squeezed her thighs and turned a bit, an uncomfortable snapping noise hitting the air as the man went limp.

With their master dead the beasts in the cages actually seemed to calm down a bit, it was like the now respected the adventures like pack leaders who just asserted their authority.

“Wow what a great plan you two.” Pinkie said “Intentionally hitting Dash with that attack to power up.”

“Yeah…all part of the plan.” Twilight smiled and gulped a bit.

“Well that seems to have solved the problem for the moment.” Rarity looked around.

“These animals aren’t happy here.” Fluttershy said coming down the stairs followed closely by a bear, boar and hound.

“Shy you were able to calm them down.” Dash asked.

“Yes, it took a little work but we came to an understanding.” She blushed “But they’re willing to help us if we free them.”

“They could be a good distraction.” Twilight looked at the map “When we get to the Head’s room, they could keep the rest of the cult occupied.”

“Does that sound good; you’ll get your revenge and help us out.” Shy smiled.

The animals all nodded and growled.

“They agree, they’ll wait here for a signal and then pour out into the compound to cause some trouble.” Fluttershy smiled.

Twilight looked at the map, coming out of the Beast Pens would put them near the center of the compound, so getting to the northern wall where the Leader’s house was would require cutting right down the main thoroughfare and getting attacked from all sides, or taking a longer way around through another facility.

“Look here.” She pointed “If we go through this ritual chamber, we can avoid most of the guards, and we might be able to disrupt their operation summoning the shadow monsters and weaken their forces for the final fight.”

“I bet they keep a lot of important stuff in there.” Barb said.

“But it will also be full of dark energy.” Rarity said “It will be dangerous.”

“Well I don’t wanna sound like I’m being rude but that Beastmaster was no pushover and he was just one guy; I’d prefer not to have to take on an army before we even get to the leader.” Twilight said.

“I think it’s a good idea, we don’t need them using any of that nasty black magic while we’re dealing with the cult’s leader.” AJ told them.

“Then let’s do it.” Pinkie smiled.

The seven headed out, leaving their new animal allies in the pens waiting for a signal.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	13. The NIghtmare Cult Part 2

The girls were sneaking along the upper balcony of the ritual chamber area, trying to stick to the shadows. Down below There was a large magic circle pouring out dark energy from a large gem in the center, it was through this conduit the shadow beasts were able to maintain forms in the mortal plane.

“HMM!” Dash hissed feeling her bindings straining “Damn Twilight that bolt packed a punch, my nips are sore as hell. I should have spared that Beastmaster and fucked him at least, I’m horny as hell.”

“Could you shut up.” Twilight hissed “We get it you’re horny you can fuck whatever you want later, focus.”

Twilight looked down, there were four cultists in the room around the circle along with one who seemed to be leading this ceremony to summon more shadow beasts. In addition to the human and elf cult members the room have five shadow beasts skulking about, they looked like humanoids with bodies made of wispy shadows, large bat like wings and savage claw hands and hooved feet also adorned their body. Around the room were various magical orbs and crystals that seemed to be maintaining the magical field around the portal to the shadow beast home plane.

“Now we need to disrupt that ritual and take out those cultists.” Twilight said “I think if Rarity and I use some light attribute magic we’ll be able to cause a magical flux in the anchor crystals and stop it, but it will be dangerous, we’ll have to align our magical wavelengths to the rituals and it may leave us susceptible to the dark magic and shadow energy being used.”

“It’s a risk, but leaving a portal to god knowns where open seems too dangerous.” Rarity sighed.

“So, we’ll distract the cult dudes and shadow monsters and you two break down their ritual.” Dash shrugged “Once it’s destabilized the shadow beasts should vanish back to their plane and it’ll be a straight shot to the cult boss.”

“You always make it sound easier than it is.” Twilight sighed.

The group slipped down to the lower level and took their surprise attack.

“Fire Bolt!”

Twilight threw a flaming blast out and it crashed into one of the cultists and sent them flying across the room.

“What is this, how dare you disturb this delicate ritual.” The Ritual Master said, their features obscured by their robes and hood.

“Disturbing you is the point.” Dash said high kicking one cultist back into Applejack how lifted the female up and slammed her down with a suplexed.

“Shadow Beasts, aid me and expel these intruders.” The master said.

The shadowy figures made some strange hissing noise and flashed ivory like needle teeth as the stalked out of the darkness and onto the battlefield.

“Make sure to keep them off us.” Twilight said as she and Rarity stood together and started focusing their magic to try and disturb the portal’s conduit.

Dash and Applejack acted as a frontline to handle the shadow beasts while Pinkie and Fluttershy helped them out.

“HMMRRAA!” The shadow beasts let out an uncomfortable and unsettling groaning noise as they stomped forward “RAAAEEE!”

One of them swung its long gangly arms out with surprising speed and backhanded Dash across the room.

“Damn their strong.” The Tiefling pulled herself out of the crushed crate she just smashed through.

The beasts growled a bit and stepped forward trying to encircle the girls. AJ held her axe up defensively and took a swing when one got close, the blade sliced against its arm and shadowy darkness leaked out.

The master of the ritual was casting some sort of magic that seemed to heal and mend the wounds the beasts suffered when AJ cut them or Dash blasted them with her elemental energy.

“Even my Elemental attacks are barely making a dent.” Dash slid back as Fluttershy quickly casted a healing spell on her “What the hell am I supposed to do.”

“We need to stop that thing that’s making them stronger.” AJ said grabbing one of the beasts’ tails as it tried to snag her ankle.

“Oh, I bet I can do it.” Pinkie said “Don’t worry I’ll like totally stop it.”

AJ and Dash kept on holding the main force back while Pinkie plucked a few chords on her instrument, a loud scratching burst rang out and the enhancement magic around the beasts wavered and faded a bit, weakening.

“Nice Pinkie.” Dash ran in and did a handstand, spreading her legs wide and flashing her nethers as she spun and kicked the monsters.

The Shadow Beasts were still linked to this realm, and even if one or two were killed another was starting to appear out of the portal to replace them. Twilight and Rarity were working to seal the portal closed and break the conduit but they were hitting a wall. Twilight’s natural magical affinity had allowed her to quickly find the right wavelength but Rarity was having a bit of a struggle.

“Come on Rarity you can do it.” Twilight said as her hands glowed faintly with magic.

“We’re not all as in tuned with magical wavelengths as you darling.” Rarity huffed as her hands glowed a multitude of colors while she tried to line her energies up properly “This isn’t quite as easy for me. That and you trying to rush me does not help.”

“I’m sorry the others are counting on us.” Twilight said “Maybe rather than align with the magic crystals you can try aligning with me, it can be easier with someone you’re close with.”

Twilight reached out “Hold my hands I’ll guide you.”

Rarity held on to Twilight and hummed a bit as the Wizard started guiding her.

“Oh Twilight…darling…” Rarity moaned a bit “Hmm, I can feel you all over me…”

“Sorry if it’s a bit…much.” Twilight whimpered as their breasts pressed together a bit “Can you feel it, just like that we’re almost matching up.”

The two got their magical wavelengths aligned and then turned to the channeling crystal and used their energies to disrupt its wavelength making it crack from the feedback.

There was a loud shattering as the crystal shatter and the portal snapped shut, a flood of dark energies poured out in that brief moment as the Shadow Beasts were banished back to their home plane.

“AHHH!” Both Twilight and Rarity were knocked down by the explosion of magic, their bodies sore.

**(Twilight and Rarity each make and Intelligence Saving Throw DC 20.)**

**(Twilight Rolled 15 + 3 (INT MOD) = 18 FAIL!)**

**(Rarity Rolled 4 + 1 (INT MOD) = 5 FAIL!)**

“Oh, my head is pounding.” Rarity moaned a bit

“Being on the same wavelength as that crystal must have made us more susceptible to the dark magic feedback than I thought.” Twilight groaned sitting up “It should pass in time but…ugh my head feels like it’s in a cloud.”

**(Twilight and Rarity suffer dark magic feedback and lose 2 INT and 2 WIS for the rest of the Quest. Twilight now has 15 INT and 14 WIS and Rarity now has 10 INT and 15 WIS)**

With the shadow monsters having faded away the gang regroups.

“HYA!” Dash delivered a powerful kick to the gut of the Ritual master and knocked him out.

“I think the others have already noticed the shadow beasts have vanished.” Fluttershy looked out a window “And they don’t look happy.”

“Time to signal our new friends then.” Twilight held her wand out the window and shot of a red flare like blast.

The doors of the beast pen burst open and scores of animals poured into the camp, attacking whatever cultists got in their way. The girls took a quick moment to catch their breath and heal up any remaining wounds before going towards the Cult Masters home.

“Wow they sure had a lot of stuff around here.” Barb said.

“Be careful.” Twilight told her Kobold “This stuff is dangerous, probably all sorts of terrible black magic artifacts better off sealed away.

“You worry too much Twilight.” Barb said picking up a strange necklace.

It was made with ebony and lined with purple gemstones, the chain rested well around her neck and the ornament, a large claw like hand clutching an emerald egg, shined nicely on her.

“See it’s fine.” She said smugly.

The wizard rolled her eyes and the group gathered up to make their final rush for the head of the compound.

“WHOA!” Dash suddenly got ready to throw out a kick and take the head off a woman who rounded the corner.

“Wait! Wait!” she said “You’re the Six right, the ones Queen Celestia was sending.”

“That’s us…how did you know?” Applejack asked.

“I’m the one who requested backup.” The woman lowered her hood and showed them her face.

She was human and wearing a skinsuit under her cloak. Her hair was a blueberry blue with some pink highlights here and there. Her body was thick, with rather abundant breasts and plushy thighs, she certainly didn’t look for a spy.

“I’m Agent Bonbon, I work for the Celestial Army and specialize in undercover work.” She said “I was told you were coming and waited in the residential area thinking you’d come through there but it seems you prefer a louder approach than I do. This camp is dangerous and the leader was ready to strike out at nearby towns so I called for assistance.”

“You made the right call; we’re going to take out that leader now.” Twilight said.

“Then I’ll accompany you, I know my way around and can get you by any of the remaining patrols, fortunately that animal revolt did a good job of thinning the herd between us and the leader.”

Bonbon led the way and the group followed, along the way she explained the leader and the upper ranks of the cult were the true villains, acting independently and hoping to resurrect the nightmare beasts the once plagued the lands, apparently a war between light and dark was what they were after, most at the lower levels of the cult were innocent people just trying to expand into what they thought was a new town, not knowing the shadow beasts and more weren’t just helper conjurations.

“In there we’ll find the boss.” Bonbon said looking at a long house “Hope you guys live up to the Queen’s compliments of you.”

“We can handle it.” Dash laughed.

“This Cult used to have some good people in it, hopefully with this guy out of the way they can come back and make this a peaceful settlement.”

“You grew close to the cultists?” Rarity asked “Is that a good idea?”

“Part of undercover work, gotta make them think I’m on their side.” Bonbon said “And some of them are…kinder than they appear at first, it’s why when I knew you were coming, I had the civilians take cover in the bunker in case things got messy.”

“Well let’s shut this thing down.” Twilight said “Then maybe you can show us these kind people.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. The Nightmare Cult Part 3

With the help of the spy Bonbon the Stellar Six made their way to the Cult Master’s house through shadows and back alleyways, with the beasts rampaging in the streets there was an easier path and the lack of Shadow Monsters meant that the evil cultists were significantly weakened, to the point the still good cultists who weren’t supportive of the war like actions finally emerged from hiding to help fight back as well.

“This is the leaders house.” Bonbon picked the lock easily “Quickly I think we can keep him separated in here.”

The group entered the house and quickly found the cult leader who was accompanied by a large growling wolf.

“Found ya!” Rainbow Dash said “Game of loser your cult’s evil plan is finished.”

“I should have realized we had such annoying interlopers.” The man said, even with his robes on skinny look to his body with a slightly dreary and soft voice.

The dog growled.

“You’ve come into my home and disrupted my operations, banished my monsters and turned my trained beasts against me.” The man growled “I plan to eliminate you, and all the annoyances in the way of sending a nightmare upon the masses of the land of light.”

“Good luck with that.” Twilight glared aiming her wand **“Magic Missile!”**

Twilight shot out her own attack and the man raised his staff to block them with a shield.

“GRAO!” The wolf howled and jumped in but Dash stood in front of Pinkie Pie and caught it, holding its jaws open with her bare hands.

“A little help would be nice!” Dash yelled.

**“Searing Smite!”**

Rarity shot out a beam of smoking hot energy that blasted the wolf and made it roll back and whimper a bit before growling.

“You really think you and one overgrown dog can take us all on?” Applejack asked.

The man said nothing but his staff glowed a bit.

**(Wisdom Check by Bonbon DC 15)**

**(Bonbon rolled 5 + 0 (WIS Mod for 11 is ZERO) = 5 FAIL!)**

“HNGH!” Bonbon groaned a bit seeing the light on the end of the skull staff.

Having been under cover so long Bonbon had been exposed to much Nightmare Dark Energy and leaving her as the unknowing puppet of the Cult Master.

“Hmm…” she pulled out one of her daggers and smirked as she approached Applejack from behind.

**(Bonbon’s sneak attack roll- 14 (D20) + 1 (DEX MOD for 12) + 3 (Proficiency Bonus) = 18)**

**(AJ’s AC is 13 (12 +1 her DEX Mod, I assume AJ has Hide Armor here)**

**(Attack Succeeds (18 beats 13))**

“UGH!” Applejack groaned feeling a splitting pain in her side and looking down to see a blade stabbing her.

“Hmph.” Bonbon smirked a bit pulling her blade out and pushing AJ to the ground.

“Applejack?!” Fluttershy gasped “What’s going on?!”

“She’s trying ta kill me that’s what!” Applejack said using her hand axe to block follow up stabs by Bonbon.

Realizing that she couldn’t break through the blocks to stab Bonbon relented and backed off for the moment.

“What is this?” Twilight glared as she saw Bonbon walk over to the cult master, her eyes giving off a faint dark purple glow.

“Your friend is simply showing her true colors, she’s more like us than she realized.” The man said standing behind Bonbon and rubbing his hands over her body “Once I’m done with the lot of you, I’ll make sure to give her a great thankyou and treat he so well.”

“HMM!” Bonbon moaned as her breasts were squeezed.

“How dare you.” Twilight glared sharply **“Frost bolt!”**

The man shot out an eldritch blast to stop her.

“Whoa!” Twilight jumped back as Bonbon came in with two daggers and tried to slash her.

“Don’t worry Twilight leave this to me!” Pinkie said holding on of her instruments.

Meanwhile Dash and Rarity were still trying to stop the wolf but it was surprisingly resilient.

**“Thunder Kick!” **Dash lifted her leg and high kicked the dog back “Why am I always fighting animals lately this blows!”

“Is that really your complaint darling.” Rarity rolled her eyes.

Pinkie was focused in on Bonbon who was trying to stab her while Fluttershy tended to the wound Dash had received with her healing magic.

“Come on we don’t have to fight.” Pinkie jumped back “We were friends like two minutes ago.”

“I will eliminate you.” She said “For…Master.”

“Nah I think you’re taking a nap!” Pinkie said “Sleep!”

Pinkie played a lullaby like tune on her lute, the magical sounds traveling to Bonbon’s ears.

“Hm…Hmm…” Bonbon stumbled forward a bit.

**(Pinkie rolled 8, 3, 2, 6, 7 for 26 hit points worth of sleep inducement)**

“Uhh…” Bonbon fell forward and passed out on the floor.

“See that was totes better than fighting, night-night.” Pinkie laughed.

Twilight was still shooting her spells at the Cult Master, but the blast from the Shadow Beast Portal was making it hard for her to fully tap into the needed power.

**“Magic Missile!”**

She shot a few rockets of magic power out and managed to knock the staff out of the man’s hand and leave him open.

**“Frost Bolt!”**

“GYAAA!” the man yelled as Twilight’s spear of ice pierced his chest.

“There…done.” Twilight said.

The other girls caught their breath as the wolf ran off and left them the victors.

“Hngh…” Bonbon slowly awoke “What happened?”

“You had a bit of an episode but we handled it.” Twilight said.

The doors burst open and cultists poured in.

“Alright another fight.” Dash got ready.

“Wait.” Bonbon told her “These are the innocent ones I told you about.”

“Whoa you like beat that guy down?” a girl with white and green hair stepped to the front “Wow Bonbon you were right these guys from your country are strong!”

“This is Lyra, the leader of some of the more good-natured cultists.” Bonbon said.

The woman was shorter than Bonbon with a thinner more toned body and short hair, she appeared to be human but something about her was a little odd.

“So, you’re still a cultist though?” Dash asked.

“Well we share the same god as those guys.” Lyra said “but we don’t think anyone should be forced to worship the dark goddess if they don’t want to, and certainly don’t see the need for violence either.”

“Well that’s a relief.” Twilight said “This whole thing has been weird, still…you are on land belonging to the Light Kingdom.”

“We know that but we figured since no one was out here it was fine.” Lyra shrugged “I guess we can head back to our side of the border mountains.”

“Well…If you’re not going to cause more problems, I’m sure it’s fine for you to stay, I can speak to Queen Celestia about it.” Twilight said.

“Well we owe you for taking out those jerks.” Lyra said “So please let us treat you to a meal as thanks.”

“That sounds nice.” Dash laughed.

“I suppose we could use a break.” Twilight smiled.

* * *

With the sun down still and the moon high the Cultist camp was now bustling with music and celebration.

“HYAA!” Dash turned her arm and slammed another man’s down on the table “That’s five in a row!”

She grabbed a mug and chugged some of her drink.

“Come on boys is that the best you can do against me?!”

“Seems like everyone is having a nice time.” Twilight chuckled a bit seeing her friends celebrating their victory.

“Well we are very grateful so we should show it.” Lyra smiled “Make sure you guys know how thankful we are.”

“Oh…” Twilight blushed feeling Lyra rubbing her thigh a bit.

“Like I said…very grateful.” She winked.

“I see.” Twilight hummed and saw that her friends were starting to get friskier with the locals “How about you and I discuss some matters of your staying here in private?”

Lyra nodded and got up, leading Twilight into the bedroom in the Cult Master’s house where once inside they started kissing a bit.

“Seems you two are having fun.” Bonbon smirked steeping out of the shadows “And without me, I’m hurt.”

“I could never do that to you Bonbon.” Lyra said “Come on, join us.”

“Yes, please do.” Twilight smiled.

The two larger residents from the land of light surrounded Lyra, kissing each other and sandwiching her between their breasts, Lyra of course happily kissed and squeezed those abundant breasts and nipples as they smothered her. The three easily moved to the bed where Twilight spread her legs and Lyra happily slipped between them, wriggling her tongue over the pussy before her while her ass cheeks were spread and Bonbon was giving the cultist a licking of her own.

“Oh, Goddess yes.” Twilight moaned a bit feeling the tongue squirming inside her as she tweaked her own nipples.

“MMMM!” Lyra moaned back lapping up juices as she felt her insides getting fingered and licked by Bonbon.

All three were happily squeezing and satisfying each other as best they could, juices dripping out onto the sheets as they did so.

“AHH!” Twilight moaned blasting out a gush of cum.

After a few more minutes of licking the girls laid back and relaxed, Bonbon and Lyra each on one side of Twilight kissing her breasts as they did so.

“We’ll probably head back in the morning.” Twilight said “Need to report to the Princess as soon as possible.”

“I think I’ll stay here for a bit, keep an eye on things and make sure then issue has been fully dealt with.” Bonbon said looking at Lyra “I’ve been undercover here a while, I don’t know if they could manage without me.”

“Oh really?” Lyra rolled her eyes.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Dash Dance Revolution

“See you around big guy.” Pinkie smiled sending one of her lovers on his way when she got up the next morning.

“Damn Pinkie you picked up another guy last night?” Dash asked as she stopped by the tavern for a quick drink in the morning.

“Well yeah, he and I hit it off when he came in last night.” Pinkie said.

“You always pick up the guys that come in here.” Scarlet said wiping off some tables and helping the Cake’s get the chairs around the table.

“I like guys too but how do you do it so easily?” Dash asked “I mean you’re hot and all but what makes you such an attraction compared to me?”

“Hmm I don’t know.” Pinkie tapped her chin.

“Well most of the guys that come in here seem to like it when you dance.” Scarlet said “Even more than when I do.”

“I guess I’m hard to look away from when I sing and dance.” Pinkie patted her butt.

“Guess I can’t blame guys for wanting to get with you.” Dash looked her up and down.

“Don’t look so glum, I’ll teach you some sweet moves and the hotties will come in storms!” Pinkie clapped.

“I’m not a dancer.” Dash put a hand on her wide hip.

“You do all those cool flips and spins in battle, it’s kinda like that.” Pinkie said spinning on one leg.

“I mean I guess but…WHOA!” Dash gasped as Pinkie grabbed her waist and stood behind her, crotch to butt.

“Just follow me, sway like this.” Pinkie rolled her hips.

Pinkie rubbed her thighs a bit and got Dash moving, humming a bit as their bodies pressed together.

“Hmm, just like that.” Pinkie said “Now let that momentum move up your body, all the way to your breasts.”

Dash followed and flowed, her body shifting and swaying like water. The softer part of her body shimmied and bounced a bit, her demonic tail slithering like a snake being charmed.

“See you’re a natural.” Pinkie laughed said “Now try this.”

She squatted a bit and shook her ass, making it clap a bit.

“Guys like this?” Dash mimicked her “I feel kinda ridiculous.”

“Any chance to see a cute girl with meat on her bones bounce is something guys like.” Pinkie said as her breasts nearly bounced out of her top “So, wanna put your new skill to the test.”

“We’ve been doing this five minutes.” Dash rolled her eyes.

“Dance isn’t something you need a ton of practice for, just do what feels natural, let the motion flow through you and show off how sexy you can be, come on.” Pinkie said “Plus it’ll be like advertising for the tavern, we get customers in here we’ll probably get more quests posted here too which means high chance of you getting to beat stuff up.”

“You know just what to say.” Dash laughed following Pinkie outside.

The two walked to the front of the alleyway and Pinkie called out to the crowd, telling them to come into Sugar Cube Tavern for all sorts of great drinks and entertainment, of course her advertisement barking was accompanied by her spinning and jiggling her breasts.

Dash was nervous at first, it’s not that she disliked showing off, but she wasn’t sure how well she’d show off and the last thing she ever wanted was to come across looking dumb, especially to potential hunks wandering the streets.

Still she rolled her hips and rocked her body gently, making her large breasts and shapely ass wobble a bit, the crowd’s eyes on her, making her smirk with satisfaction.

“Enjoying things bud?” Dash went up to one of the city’s watchmen, an elf with very dark skin.

_“A dark elf huh?” _Dash thought looking him over _“Elves are usually skinny twigs but this guy’s ripped…what a hunk.”_

“So, what’s your name hot stuff.” Dash rubbed her body against him.

“Thunderlane Miss.” He said.

“Miss?” Dash scoffed “I ain’t old you weirdo, Rainbow Dash is my name, and I could probably kick your ass.”

“Threats shouldn’t be made towards guards you could end up in jail.” He said “maybe you like being in cuffs.”

“Oh really?” Dash curled her tail around his leg as she pushed her butt back a bit “You think I’ve got a big mouth huh?”

She flashed her fangs and licked her lips.

“So…when do you go on break?” She asked.

* * *

Pinkie had gone back inside the tavern to assist Scarlet with waiting some tables when she saw Dash heading upstairs with one of the city guards.

“I guess those quick lessons paid off.” The bard giggled as she poured another mug “Now then to make these people smile too!”

While Pinkie worked the floor, Dash was upstairs having fun with her new acquaintance.

* * *

“Hmm, damn.” Dash moaned as a big black cock was draped over her blue face while she licked Thunderlane’s balls.

The elf moaned, his slightly pointed ears flicking a bit as Dash slobbered over his cock.

“MMM!” The Tiefling moaned starting to suck his cock, her hands stroking the base as her lips glided over the shaft gently, smoothly caressing it.

Dash could feel the meaty rod push into her mouth, one hand stroking as the other cupped his balls gently. She hummed a bit and felt her body getting more turned on as her jerked his hips forward a bit. The demonic girl’s velvety mouth squeezed and pressed on the base of his shaft, her throat gagging a bit as she did so.

Dash quite stroking as she sucked and moved her hand down to rub her pussy a bit with her long nails as she deepthroated him. She looked up at him with lusty monocolored eyes as she blew his big black cock.

“HNGH!” Dash groaned a bit as she felt the dick in her mouth twitch and blast out a few ropes of cum for her to devour.

Dash stood up and starred touching the muscles of the dark-skinned man who had a good foot and a half of height on her smaller stature.

“Not bad big guy.” She said kissing his pecs “You’re pretty hunky now…”

She shoved him onto the bed and straddled his waist “Shut up and fuck me, hope you like being on your back because I love being on top.”

Dash cursed a bit feeling her body slide down onto the thick meaty shaft, her walls stretching to take it all. Dash started bouncing up and down, her thick thighs slapping down, her huge tits loudly jiggling and shaking with her movements.

“Oh, come on is that all you got?” Dash teased Thunderlane as she licked her fingers “I thought you had potential.”

Thunder reached up and squeezed her blue breasts while giving his hips a bit of bounce to fuck her, thumbs pinching her dark nipples with his manly hands.

“Fuck yeah that’s it.” Dash moaned as her soft yet muscular body got pounded from below, her moans seeping out under the door so anyone walking by would hear her pleasure.

Both muscular lovers groaned, their bodies horny and sweaty as they fucked, Dash’s soft thighs quivering a bit as she felt her need to cum approaching.

“HAAA!” Dash moaned.

After she came down off her quick climax she stretched, feeling refreshed and fucked.

“I gotta get back to work.” Thunder said.

“Whoa not so fast.” Dash slammed the door as he reached for the handle “We’re not done yet.”

“But-.”

“Ugh you’re starting to sound a lot less hunky you know.” She blocked his path as she turned around and stuck her ass back, lifting a tail a bit “Door’s locked I wonder if you have the key?”

Thunder got behind her and grunted as he pushed his cock back into her pussy, chocolate shaft filling her up once more, Dash moaning as he slapped her big ass a bit and started holding her hips to thrust into her.

“Yes, give it to me.” Dash moaned as her sharp nails scratched the door a bit “Harder!”

Thunderlane pulled Dash back harder and harder as his hips pumped faster and faster, her demonic yips and moans hitting his ears and making him pump faster.

“So tight.” He groaned “I don’t think I can hold out again.”

“HMM!” Dash moaned “FAAA!”

Both moaned and came again, fluids flushing out and splattering on each other and the floor.

“I really do need to get back to work.” He said.

“Ugh fine.” Dash rolled her eyes “But stop by the tavern on your breaks, we can…train together.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Perfume of Power

Rarity walked through the forest outside the city with Fluttershy. The two were looking for a certain kind of plant, Rarity was interested in brewing some perfume and had asked Fluttershy for help procuring the needed ingredients for a scent that would make her irresistible while wearing it. They had managed to buy most from various shops in town, but the last ingredient, the Sweet Blossom, would have to be picked fresh from the forest itself.

“Thank you for accompanying me Fluttershy.” Rarity said, wide hips shifting as she walked “I’m certain your familiarity with nature will make finding these flowers a breeze, you see the picture on the recopied wasn’t as detailed as I would like.”

“It’s not a problem to help out.” The Druid walked with her.

“Still darling I must say, are you sure you’re comfortable like that?” Rarity asked “You’re wearing barely more than leaves, aren’t you chilly?”

“Oh no I’m actually more comfortable like this.” Shy said “It makes me feel closer to nature, if I covered up, I’d probably feel distant and cold from the source of my power.”

“I see, I suppose I understand, if I didn’t give proper thanks to my deity, I would think I would feel empty as well.” Rarity hummed as her staff jingled while she walked.

“You worship the Crystal Conclave correct?” Shy asked.

“Yes, her lady Cadence has guided me in life and empowered my skills, truly her beauty should radiate across the world.” Rarity said “There are so many deities and faiths it can be hard to not clash with others from time to time.”

“Fortunately, the Crystal Conclave is of the earth, they tend to associate closer with mountain druids but they’ve been kind to all of nature for the most part, so there’s no conflict between our beliefs thankfully.” Fluttershy said as they came to a clearing filled with flowers “My I think this is the place.”

“Wonderful, I’ll grab some.” Rarity looked down at the strange purple flowers with star like petals.

“Wait!” Fluttershy said “We can’t just go uprooting these plants we should be careful not to destabilize the local ecosystem. Allow me.”

Shy walked forward and crouched down a bit, casting the spell Speak with Plants, Rarity humming seeing the tall thick girl bent over in a vulnerable way. The field rustled a bit and Shy smiled.

“Thank you very much.” She said “They say it’s alright if you take just five of them, will that be enough?”

“Plenty.” Rarity said “Once again your speech abilities prove useful Fluttershy.”

* * *

After returning to town the duo went to the small home Rarity was staying in and started brewing.

“A dash of pomegranate seed…a drop of stream water…” Rarity said adding things to her caldron and stirring “And lastly two freshly picked Sweet Blossoms.”

With the concoction simmering she stepped away and started speaking with Fluttershy, occasionally checking on her potion of perfume.

**(Nature Check Roll to see if Rarity has the skills to make the perfume properly)**

**(Rolled 18, PASS)**

With the mixture at a nice light pink color Rarity snuffed out the flames and let it cool for a few hours before transferring it into a couple bottles she had forged a few days prior.

“Hmm.” She spritzed the air a bit “Smells divine, mellow with a hint of sweetness too it, care to try some Fluttershy?”

“No thank you, I prefer more…natural methods of scent making.” She smiled.

“Your loss then.” Rarity sprayed some of her perfume on her neck and chest “When the men can’t keep their mitts off me, you’ll be sorry.”

Rarity walked out of the tavern and started strutting down the street, as she did so eyes turned to her the smell of her sweet perfume catching her noses. Rarity was just thankful the perfume worked the way she wanted too, too much and it might had made her a target for everyone to attack with desire, too little and they’re barely look at her, she’d gotten it just right eyes were on her but no one was trying to tear her clothes off.

“Thank the Goddess.” She smiled walking up to a couple shopkeepers in the market “Hello boys.”

She winked at them and then bent over to ‘examine their wares’…by which she meant see over the counter to check out what they were packing.

“Like what you see?” the one asked.

Rarity looked at him, he was a merchant but he seemed of a higher caliber than most in the market who were simple fishermen or farmers, this man dealt with exotic spices from other lands, in other words he was just what she liked, someone with money.

“I think I do.” Rarity gave him a lusty stare as she flashed some cleavage “May I see your exclusive merchandise; you know the rare things only the best customers can pick from.”

“Sure, right this way Ma’am.” He said.

He showed Rarity to a back storeroom and once in there…

“OHH Yes Darling!” Rarity moaned as she slammed against a shelf and the man kissed her neck, hinds pulling at her robs “Ravage me!”

Rarity wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to let him escape as he pulled her voluptuous body close to him.

“OHH!” Rarity let out another moan as the man was already entering her, walls spreading to take his cock.

Rarity liked foreplay but she wasn’t a stickler for it, and the sensations of just being grabbed by a strong man were enough to get her dripping with desire. With each thrust though she stopped bothering to care about specifics, like who this man even was, and just enjoyed the pleasure, the sound of objects rattling on the shelves she was suspended against.

Rarity let out a squeal of delight as the man kissed her abundant bosom while still pumping his hips.

“Goddess yes! Deeper!” Rarity moaned knocking a few jars off the shelf and throwing her arms out in pleasure “More!”

The man grunted in response and delivered a few more hard thrusts as he started to release inside Rarity, the woman moaning in complete satisfaction.

“AHHH!” Rarity shivered as an orgasmic pleasure rocked her body “Wonderful Darling.”

The man fell back, exhausted from having supported the weight on Rarity’s hearty body while he fucked her.

“Oh dear…we made quite a mess.” Rarity saw some of the jars they’d knocked over during their little fling “I suppose I should get a broom.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I don’t know why but this chapter kept giving me trouble.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Orc Marriage

The busty wizard Twilight and her muscular half orc companion Applejack were in the market one afternoon getting supplies that the group might need for future journeys on long quests.

“We probably shouldn’t by too much in the way of perishables that won’t survive a long time between quests.” Applejack said “It’d just be throwing gold away.”

“You grew up on a farm so I’ll trust your judgment on that.” Twilight laughed.

“That’s right y’all was Queen Celestia’s little project you grew up in a big fancy castle didn’t ya?”

“Yes, I did, but research into magic had it’s struggles as you can tell.” Twilight sighed “I know so little about the world outside of what I’ve read in books, I need to experience it.”

“Well I’m always round to help out.” AJ told her as she looked at some waterskins.

“Who’s this pretty looking piece of ass?”

Twilight and AJ turned around as they were approached by a rather robust orc man wearing nothing but a loin cloth. It was clear to the two he was a full-blooded orc by the larger tusks and darker green skin he had compared to AJ.

“You talkin to me?” AJ asked.

“Of course, I am.” He grunted a bit “Seems like you’re only a half breed, how about I do you a favor and make you my wife, restore some of your honor.”

“My honor is perfectly fine.” She glared “And I sure as hell don’t need some brute like you to restore my family’s bloodline or some nonsense, it’s idiots like you that give all orcs a bad name.”

“You refuse my marriage rite?” he scoffed.

“No, I’ll accept it.” She said.

“What?!” Twilight gasped.

“In orc culture males challenge prospective females to combat.” AJ explained “Strenght is valued in our culture, especially in females, so men challenge the females they wish to marry to combat and the winner decides if they will accept them or not. So, all I have to do is kick this guys butt and then say no and he’ll have to accept it.”

“I’ll have you know, no one has ever bested Bulge Axebreaker in combat, all three of my wives fell to me.” He said.

“Three wives, don’t you think you’re being greedy?” Twilight sighed.

“Orc men will typically have a harem.” Applejack sighed “Especially tribal chieftains.”

“Now then wench, prepare to be taught a lesson.”

“HNGH!” Applejack groaned as the man charged in and grappled her.

One of the reasons orcs were usually frowned upon in the major cities was their tendency for outlandish acts like this, getting into brawls, picking fights, generally acting in an uncivilized manner. Now orcs were a tribal culture but they weren’t savages and many resented these generalizations and labels, but that didn’t stop a few bad eggs from perpetuating them.

“HRAA!” Applejack dodges a punch from Bulge and threw him to the side where he crashed into a melon cart, splattering fruit flesh all around “Watch it you idiot-WHA!”

She gasped as her opponent lifted her up and slammed her down with authority, her back hitting the pavement painfully.

The two tumbled around, twisting and punching where they could. Twilight watched on as the general crowd scattered in fear as the two orcish people brawled in the street.

“HMPH! There we go!” AJ got her thick powerful thighs around the man’s neck and squeezed them like a vice, cutting off air and suffocating him till he passed out “I’d say I won that, so no, I won’t be marrying you.”

“Stop and put your hands in the air!” the town guard arrived to investigate the brawl.

“Wait officers we can explain.” Twilight told them.

Recognizing her from the castle they listened when she explained the situation. They talked to some more of the crowd and made sure things were settled.

“Well that was intense.” Twilight said “never seen anything like that.”

“Neither have I.” AJ laughed a bit “That’s the first time an orc has asked me to marry him, they usually go after strong notable warrior women, guess word spread about me after that Nightmare Cult stuff.”

“You must be a popular catch in the Orc culture with how good you look.” Twilight said.

“Well I’m just a half orc so some won’t even gimme the time of day.” She told her as she fixed her top that had come loose in the brawl “But yeah, I don’t plan on taking any proposals, I’ll win them all and carve my own path back to the top of my families tribe and show them just how strong the kids my folks made are.”

“Sounds nice.” Twilight smiled

“Miss Twilight.” A guard came over “The crowd corroborated your story; your friend can go but we’ll be taking this guy in for a little time in jail. A Miss, next time you wanna have a spar for marriage, do it in private.”

“Sorry bout dat.” AJ laughed “I think I’m gonna go back to my room for a bit Twilight, I got a bit scraped up and wanna rest.”

“Of course, have a good rest.” Twilight smiled as her friend left “Excuse me guard…”

* * *

“Ugh…”

“Oh, good you’re awake.” Twilight smiled as Bulge came to.

“What-Where am I?” he groaned struggling on some bindings.

“In my lab.” Twilight smiled “You see I called in a favor with the guards and had you released into my care instead of jail, you should be grateful.”

“Why would I be grateful to you human?” he scoffed.

“I’ve never met an orc up close before so I want to examine you.” Twilight licked her lips a bit “Every single inch.”

She yanked off his loincloth and smirked seeing his large greenish cock.

“It’s bigger than a human penis.” she commented to herself as she touched it “I wonder what lead to the evolutionary difference.”

“Don’t just go touching it.” He groaned as she pumped it a bit.

“Why, I’ll need samples.” She smiled taking off her robes “Besides it’s not as if I’m unattractive, just relax and enjoy it okay.”

She wrapped her massive breasts around his cock and started bouncing them, the man tied to her bed moaned as she stimulated him, gradually working her bosom faster and faster, the grunts of her partner driving her to continue. Twilight was curious what sex with an orc would be like so she was in no mood to take things slow. She used her saliva to lube up her cleavage and really started to shake her breasts. The sound of her breasts smushing down only added to the arousal she was building up, her soft breasts jiggling with each movement and bounce as her hands dug into her flesh.

“I can feel your cock twitching.” She moaned “OHHH!”

The orc groaned as he started letting his seed fly out, the ropes splatting on her breasts as she smiled. She stood up, cupping her breasts and moved to her desk where she collected his semen in a jar.

“Well that will be more than enough.” She wrote some things down “You came so much; I hope you can keep going.”

She went back over to the exam bed and stood over the man, slowly lowering her body down and pushing his cock into her.

“Oh, fuck so big.” She moaned as her walls stretched to take him “HMM!”

She started bouncing up and down, breasts loudly flopping about as she felt her insides churning and smoothly sliding on his shaft. The buff orc grunted in discomfort, still tied to the bed as the wizard rode him hard and fast, her body slamming down on him, loud fapping noises filling the room.

“Hmm, you’re not bad, I can see why you have three wives.” Twilight moaned “Orcs are so hung.”

She felt his meat mash into her, pussy quivering more and more as he bounced his hips and pumped deeper into her, if he was stuck here, he thought that he might as well enjoy the sex.

“Yeah, give it to me!” Twilight moaned as her ass slammed down and her tits slapped into her body “OHH FUCK YES!”

She shivered and screamed as she climaxed, feeling a flood of orcish semen fill her. She slid off and smiled, happy and pleased.

“Not bad, though I still want to run more tests.” She left the room “So just sit tight for a few hours.”

“Wait…untie me!”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Dragon Soul

Barb, Twilight’s Kobald familiar and assistant, woke up one day feeling exceptionally aroused. It wasn’t uncommon for her to be horny, but the last couple weeks since returning from the Nightmare Cult she’d been feeling extra horny. She didn’t care though, she would enjoy getting laid regardless, which was her plan for today. Twilight was still ‘testing’ her new orc pal so Barb had the day off to enjoy herself.

The plump little pear shaped shortstack headed out into the town butting her new talisman necklace on, her cute thick body on mostly display as she wore nothing more than some tiny scraps of rags.

“Who looks good?” she hummed checking out the crowd in the market.

She scanned the crowd and spotted a rather buff half-orc that she wouldn’t mind getting closer with.

“Hey there big fella.” She looked up at the man who nearly doubled her in height “that fruit is nice but how about you sample some real produce?”

She shimmied her hips.

“I’m certainly in the mood for plums myself.” She looked at his bulge.

She gestured to the nearby back alley and had him follow her, once there she immediately got his sizable cock out and started slurping on it, given her small size the shaft was easily as big as her arm but that wouldn’t stop her.

“HMPH!” she loudly gagged sucking on his dick.

She didn’t even have to bend over or squat down, she was so much shorter than the man that she could just stand and blow him.

“Yes…suck more…” the man groaned as Barb bobbed her head.

He started thrusting slightly, making Barb gag more as his heavy balls slapped against her chin and she slobbered a bit more. She took the face fucking like a champ, not letting his dick out of her mouth letting him pound her throat as she relaxed her lips and felt the oral pleasure building.

“HNGH GURK!” Barb loudly gagged, drool and precum dripping out of her mouth like a waterfall.

She felt his heavy balls slapping against her chin, the desire was building she wanted him to cum…she needed him to cum.

She rolled her surprisingly long tongue, wrapping it around the shaft to ass to the suction and slurping, making the half-orc groan loudly.

“HMPH!” he grunted starting to cum, blasting rope after thick rope into Barb’s mouth.

She loudly sputtered and gagged as she worked to gulp down every drop of his sticky cream. When she was done, she loudly licked her lips clean with her long tongue, popping each of her fingers into her mouth to lick those too like she had just eaten a fine delicacy. The man simply said thanks and walked off without another word, leaving Barb basking in the afterglow.

“Yummy.” She popped a finger out of her mouth “But I still want more…”

Her mind felt hazy and she simply redressed herself and went back on the prowl, her necklace faintly glowing. Barb didn’t know it but that necklace she found had more magic in it than she realized, and now it was activating.

As she walked and stalked her next mate Barb’s body seemed to change a little, she was no longer the shortest thing around but rather than be at waist height with a normal sized person she was pushing closer to chest height and her skirt fabric was tearing a bit around her tail hole as the thing appendage started getting meatier and thicker, gaining heft and more notable green scales on the spine.

She soon found her next meal, a guard she’d done it with a few times before, human, thick cock, good muscles, he was just what she needed.

“OH YES!” she screamed as the man held her still small body in a full nelson and slammed her “Fuck me, screw me onto your cock!”

The man held her up, hands squeezing her tender thighs as it happened, her softer bits bouncing with each of his pumps some even appearing to swell up a bit. Her thicker tail brushed against her lover’s face as he went at her as best as he could.

Barb loved being utterly plowed by men, but today it just felt amazing every fiber of her body tingled and shivered with arousal. She turned around and let the man grab her ass as he fucked her, her surprisingly sharp nails digging into his tight and toned back.

“HAAA!” Barb moaned as her body both orgasmed and had another growth shot, her back suddenly shifting around the shoulders, two small nubs appearing on it, as her body grew even thicker and curvier putting her closer to Pinkie Pie in looks.

The guard was very confused as Barb let herself down from his grasp now looking close to him in height.

“Thanks for that buddy.” She patted his crotch “Catch you again soon.”

Barb started walking way, her eyes still hazy with desire as her hips swayed side to side, thick tail and thick ass bouncing side to side as she went. Her desire for more pleasure was growing like her body, her transformation was nearing its completion and her talisman guided her to a place where she could make it happen. Her tiny clothes no longer fit her curvaceous human like body as she approached her destination, soft scales drooped on her head like hair as her skull lost some of its beastly looks as it got slightly more human, sill keeping the general monstrous ancestry.

Arriving at her talisman’s guided location she thrust open the doors revealing her thick naked body to a dozen or so tavern patrons.

“Hmm…” she smirked looking at them “Today’s your lucky day…I’m gonna fuck each and every one of you.”

No one moved at first.

“You mustn’t have heard me.” She stood on a table “FUCK ME!”

There was a bit of a commotion at her demand as she was lifted up by patrons, squeezed and rubbed all over as men and woman stripped to enjoy her body.

“HMM!” she was quickly starting to suck one cock while she stroked two more and a pair of twins sucked on her tits.

Pleasure was filling the room as Barb worked to pleasure everyone gangbanging her. Dicks rubbing all over her smooth scaly skin. None of the men were lasting all that long so Barb was taking constant cum shots, some she sucked down, others just splattered on her face. After that Barb laid on a man, lifting her tail to showcase her ass as she got stuffed in both holes.

“OHMMM!” Barb then started licking a woman’s pussy as she was getting thrust into.

As Barb got plowed all around her body reacted more, her teeth growing sharper the nubs on her back expanding and getting larger and thinner in some places.

“GRRR!” she hissed as her new wings flapped a bit “M-More…more!”

Barb refused to stop, she wanted sex badly, rotating around the room she blew dicks, ate pussy, got her asshole and pussy pounded like mad, cum oozing out of her every orifice.

“Give it to me baby!” Barb moaned bending over the bar and feeling her pussy get stuff again.

Barb’s hazy mind was starting to clear just as eh was having yet another orgasm. She looked and saw how tall she was, how curvy she was and most of all her new wings and tail. Unfortunately for her the bar was still full of horny people and she wasn’t getting out of this yet.

She sucked some more dicks, long forked tongue coming in handy to tease and get him blowing his load quickly. Finally, though Barb was free and hurried back to Twilight.

* * *

“Incredible you…you are a dragon.” Twilight said scanning her with magic “It’s like your soul evolved into one.”

“Really?” Barb looked at herself “I didn’t even know this was possible.”

“It must have been that odd talisman you found.” Twilight said.

“Well I took that off when I got home and I’m still like this.” She pointed out.

“A soul evolution isn’t something you can just undo.” Twilight said.

“So, I’m stuck like this?!” Barb gasped, her chest bouncing a bit “I don’t know if I should be freaked or happy. I’m a dragon…but also…I’M A DRAGON!”

“Yes, it’s odd we get it.” Twilight rolled her eyes “At least you’re taller.”

Barb had gone from barely knee high to her massive master to now close to her nipples, putting her just about eye to eye with Pinkie.

“This will require much more testing, to the lab.” Twilight smiled.

“What about that orc guy?” Barb asked.

“I’m done with him, he was boring.” She shrugged.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. Land

The Stellar Six, plus Barb, had once more been called to the palace. The Queen had wanted to meet them in person.

“Ah hello ladies.” Celestia smiled “I haven’t had the chance so first allow me to personally thank you for the good work you did with that Cult Compound, we haven’t had any issues with them since. Bonbon has also reported that they’re recovering and fixing things up well, rooting out the last of the true cultists seeking to do evil, it’s more of a settlement near the border with immigrants now, we’ll keep sending the occasional passing platoon by to check things out but it seems to be taken care of thanks to you.”

“That’s great.” Twilight smiled.

“I’m glad to see you’ve all been working so well together; you’ve certainly made the capital a nice place.” Celestia said “Though there are some…complaints.”

“What do you mean?” Rarity asked.

“Well…” Celestia sighed a bit and put her head in her hand “it’s quite complicated.”

She looked at the bunch “There has been a list of issues piling up.”

“Like what probably from nobles that are afraid that we’ll catch up with them and catch them for something.” Dash huffed.

“I’m sure that’s a possibility but well.” Celestia sat up straight “Fights in the streets over orc mating rituals”

AJ was about to speak up and stopped.

“Use of less than legal perfumes.” She looked at Rarity.

“Multiple guards getting beat up in ‘sparring’ matches” she then looked at Dash.

“A dragon supposedly on a rampage in the streets for any man she could come across.” She looked at Barb next.

“And worst of all…” she looked at Twilight with a look of disappointment that it was like the wizard might recoil out of her skin in fear “An alleged kidnapping and holding of someone against their will?”

“It’s not-.” Twilight started before the queen gave her another sharp glare “Sorry Ma’am.”

“Honestly you girls.” She sighed “I appreciate having you around the capital but if you’re going to make this much trouble it might be better if you stayed out of the city.”

“We’re being exiled?!” Pinkie yelled “We’ll have to live in caves, I’ll have to go home and work in coal mines till my lungs and hair turn grey!”

“What…no.” Celestia raised an eyebrow “I was actually going to suggest you take possession of a parcel of land I own and construct a sort of…home base near the forest outside the city, you can still come and go here as much as needed for work and shopping but you’ll be able to do more there and you won’t be constantly in the thick of things here.”

“If you think this is a good idea, I don’t see how a base is a bad thing.” Twilight said.

“It’s mostly empty land now with naught but a small cottage just outside the Everfree Forest but I trust you all can manage some simple construction over the next few weeks to expand it to your needs, and please don’t make a mess of it.”

Everyone bowed and took the deed from Celestia’s assistant.

“Are you sure it’s wise to give them that land?” Celestia’s assistant and advisor, Raven, asked “After all we’ve been getting so many complaints about that area as of late.”

Raven was an average sized woman with attractive black hair done up into a bun, this is how she looked for now as Raven was actually a humanoid slime and easily capable of making changes to her appearance to suit her mood or job.

“Yes, I’m aware, this should eliminate two problems at once, the Stellar Six will get out of the city more often and be less of a hassle to locals, and they can take care of our forest problem free of charge.” Celestia smiled.

“This feels…manipulative.” Raven sighed.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, I haven’t been Queen as long as I have without being political savvy.” Celestia laughed, her large breasts bouncing a bit “Perhaps I should have warned them…ah well I’m sure they can handle this without much trouble, they are special after all.”

The Stellar six left the castle eager to go make camp and start getting to work on their new home base, unaware of what might be lurking for them at their new home.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Setting up the next arc, look forward to base building and forest fighting.**

**Till Next Time!**


	20. Everfree Manor

After a short hour-long carriage ride the Stellar Six and Barb had arrived at their new plot of land, it was quite large but mostly undeveloped, the only things there at present were a forest of trees and a small manor. The building was overgrown with ivy and roots, clearly having been swallowed up by the nearby forest.

“So, this is the place?” Dash hopped out of the carriage “It could use some work.”

“It’s got a rustic feel is all.” Applejack smiled

“I quiet like the forest.” Fluttershy added.

“It may be pretty empty now but with hard work and the right materials we can make this plot of land into a real base will all sorts of nice features like a lab for all my experiments.”

“What would you guys want in there?” Pinkie asked.

“A forge might be nice.” Rarity hummed “I could make some fine pieces then.”

“This place needs a training ground.” Dash laughed.

“We could be a lot more self-sufficient if we could keep some animals, a barn might be nice.” Applejack shrugged making her suggestion.

“It’d be nice to have a quiet place to meditate.” Fluttershy said softly.

“We can work shop additions later.” Twilight said “Right now all we have is this manor, it’s got enough rooms for use and a couple guests, a kitchen and living area as well as a library.”

“Well it certainly hasn’t seen much care.” Rarity said pulling a vine off a window “We should probably start cleaning this mess up.”

“Right.” Everyone nodded and headed off to help her.

**(Perception Check by Pinkie)**

**(Rolled A NAT 20!)**

“Hmm?” Pinkie looked back at the forest.

Just through the trees she could barely make out two figures, even with her sharp eyes it was hard to tell who they were.

“Hello?” she ran over but when she got there no one was around.

“Pinkie stop playing around and come help clean this up.” Twilight said.

“Right, coming.” The bard bounded back over “I coulda swore I saw someone in the forest.”

“It was probably just an animal.” Dash told her “Don’t worry about it.”

The ladies spent the majority of the day weeding and ripping Ivy off their mansion so they could finally see the stunning stone underneath it all. Inside they had to do a lot of dusting and some light repair work but it wasn’t too bad.

“This place still needs some work.” AJ said screwing in the door on a cabinet “But it’s looking better already.”

“Everyone found a room, right?” Twilight said “This place is our home now so let’s make it great.”

“Look what I found when I was cleaning out the basement.” Dash came up the stairs lugging a barrel “Feels full too, there were a couple of these down there.”

“A wine cellar?” Rarity hummed “How wonderful.”

“How about we toast this place.” Dash said pouring everyone a glass, a dark reddish-purple wine filling them up.

“If it’s gonna be our base it needs a cool name.” Barb laughed.

“Camp Kickass?” Dash said.

“Absolutely not I will not degrade myself as such.” Rarity huffed “It needs to be elegant like…The Chateau de Compote.”

“What kinda prissy name is that.” AJ said.

“No reason to fight.” Twilight said “What about, The Nexus.”

“To goofy.” Barb said “Flameheart Manor.”

The group argued on names for a few minutes, hurling out names like The Solstice, The Dawn Sanctuary, and more before someone shouted out-.

“Everfree Manor.”

“This place is outside the Everfree forest.” Twilight said.

“It has a nice ring to it.” Dash said.

“It’s classy enough.” Rarity nodded.

“Well then, to many more adventures together, and our new home of Everfree Manor!” Twilight said raising her glass.

“CHEERS!”

Everyone clinked glasses and celebrated their new home.

“Hmm.” Shy took a sip “Oh my it’s…strong.”

“I think this stuff is pretty great.” Dash said chugging her glass like it was nothing and wiping her mouth off on her arm “What’s the matter Shy, can’t handle the strong stuff? I thought Druids made their own wine living off the land.”

“Well we do but it’s usually not this strong.” Shy said.

“It certainly has a mature flavor.” Rarity said swirling her glass and taking a sip.

“I prefer an ale to this fruity stuff.” Applejack said “But any booze is good enough for me.”

“It’s a celebration!” Pinkie pulled out one of her instruments, her guitar “So let’s liven this thing up a bit.”

Pinkie started playing some music and the little party took off with singing and dancing, making plenty of noise in celebration

* * *

“Ugh…” Pinkie groaned waking up “That was some party.”

Seeing how dark the room was she assumed she had woken up in the middle of the night. Looking around she saw the main living space was quite a mess. Dash and Barb were snuggled up like a child with a plush toy, Rarity was topless for some reason, AJ was strewn out on the staircase loudly snoring and Twilight was using Fluttershy as a human pillow.

“I wonder what happened.” Pinkie laughed “I should probably go to my actual bed, hmm?”

Pinkie looked at the window and saw that there was light bleeding through, upon closer inspection she saw the window was covered in vines.

“What the heck?!” She yelled.

“Pinkie be quiet.” Twilight mumbled “My head can’t take your yelling right now.”

“Guys the house is all green again!” she said opening the door and seeing an ivy canopy covering it.

The others slowly woke up from their hangover naps, it was easy enough to cut a path outside but when they saw the manor grounds it looked like they hadn’t done anything to clean it up yesterday.

“What’s going on?” Twilight said “We cleaned this place to the roots but these plants are back.”

“I’d say burn them down but I’d be worried about catching the house in them.” Rarity sighed “Fluttershy darling maybe you can talk to the plants and see what’s going on?”

“I can try.” The tall girl walked closer “Umm hello there…hello?”

“What’s wrong?” Dash asked.

“They don’t speak back, it’s not that they’re ignoring me they just don’t.” she said.

“Weird, let’s just clean this all up.” Rarity sighed.

The ladies once more got to work trying to clean up their new home, as they stripped

“Oh, I see the new neighbors are hard workers.” A voice said.

The girls looked back and saw a large man there, he was dressed like a lumberjack and his skin looked sun tanned. He was quite imposing with a rather bulky figure a large beard and a notably hairy chest.

“A bear?” Fluttershy blushed.

“That’s a human you weirdo.” Dash sighed “Who are you?”

“Timber Spruce, I’m a lumberjack who lives around here.” He gestured over the hills “Got a camp not far off, still I didn’t realize anyone else was gonna try and live here with the curse and all.”

“Curse?” Twilight asked “Is it related to these plants?’

“Yup.” The man said crossing his arms over his chest “You see the nobles that originally owned this place weren’t the most neighborly when they moved in, they were loud and they damaged the forest, eventually Gaia got all pissed off and cursed the land to drive them out, everyone who’s tried since has run away too.”

“How do you know all this?” Applejack asked the muscular man.

“Well originally this land was full of Gaia’s followers but after a while they all got driven out except a few, moved to the city and the like.” Timber told them “We tried to calm Gaia and restore Everfree Forest but her oracle was never able to complete the ritual needed to join their spirits together in harmony.”

“If we could just talk to Gaia, I’m sure we could work out a deal or something.” Twilight said “Explain that we won’t harm the forest we just want to live here in peace.”

“Well the Oracle is still at Gaia’s shrine in the forest.” The lumberjack explained “She’s my sister, Gloriosa Daisy, she’s a Druid of the Gaia Circle and she still wants to try the ritual again but I think she’s spooked after the last time, if you helped her out, I’d be mighty grateful.”

“It can’t hurt to try.” Pinkie said “It could even be fun.”

“Alright, let’s try at least, how do we find her though?” Twilight asked.

“Simply follow the path there, it’ll take you right to Gaia’s Shrine.” Timber told them.

“Thanks, big guy.” Dash said “And stick around the area, we might need some…hardwood for renovations later.”

* * *

The girls trekked into the forest, it was actually a stunning sight so many multicolored plants and leaves, small animals running around, it was a place of natural beauty. As they passed through some bushes they came to a large runic circle, in the center was a statue to the Goddess of the Forests, Gaia. It was made out of tree limbs and rocks, it was rather rudimentary but it got its point across, Druidic Circles were usually simpler in their icons than the larger religions, but they tended to have more involved rituals and practices.

Sitting near this statue was a young human woman wearing nothing but a poncho of yellow and green leaves her body, a circlet of flowers on her head and some sandals made from dried wood, she looked somewhat quaint in appearance but she seemed cute.

“Hello there.” She smiled opening her eyes “I am Gloriosa Daisy, have you come to share in the blessings of Gaia as well?”

“Something like that.” Twilight said “We just moved into the nearby manor and-.”

“Oh dear Gaia will be angry, she doesn’t like it when people live in that house, they always make so much noise and damage the forest.” Gloriosa said.

“That’s just it, we’d like to try and stay there without harming the forest or disturbing her too much.” Twilight explained “We heard you might be able to help us speak with her.”

“Oh no I can’t.” Gloriosa said “I…I don’t have the Oracle’s power, in my family a chosen woman joins her soul with Gaia’s in a ritual to serve as her earthly avatar, my mother was one before me, as was my grandmother and great-grandmother, I was supposed to succeed my mother after she died but I failed to complete the ritual and now, with no voice, the other Druids of Gaia left taking my rejection as a sign from their Goddess.”

“Can’t you try the ritual again?” Rarity asked.

“I could but it’s not a ritual you can do alone.” Gloriosa frowned “And I’m the only follower left, plus I don’t know if Gaia will accept me now.”

“Well we’re here.” Twilight told her “Maybe we can help?”

“Please, I am a Fertility Druid.” Fluttershy said “I’m sure I can be of help.”

“Well…you all seem so nice.” Gloriosa sighed “I guess we can try, but we’ll have to get started on preparations, it’ll have to be tonight when the crescent moon is high in the sky illuminating this glade.”

The ladies got to work gathering things like herbs and stones. Gloriosa informed the ladies they would need special outfits in order to assist her in the ritual which Rarity took care of.

“They’re a bit exposing but this is what Gloriosa said they should look like.” Rarity said adjusting the leaf bikini she was wearing.

All the ladies were in similar outfits with a few leaves to cup their chests and simply two large palm leaves acting as a loincloth.

“I feel like I’m a strong breeze away from catching a cold.” AJ laughed tugging on hers.

“These are the traditional outfits of Gaia.” Gloriosa said still wearing her poncho “They suit all of you, now the moon is almost high we must begin at once.”

The girls lit some torches that made a powerful incense float into the air, the smoke rising into the sky, Pinkie took out a drum and gently tapped on it, playing a hymn she had been given.

Gloriosa stood before a fire, occasionally throwing in some herbs and making the flames change color. As she did this Dash, AJ and Barb walked around her in a dancing like movement, swaying their hips and rears.

“Lady Gaia.” Gloriosa spoke “Hear me, this humble servant of yours wishes to become your earthly host.”

The fire suddenly roared to life and all the birds scattered from the nearby trees.

“HMM!” Gloriosa moaned a bit as the heat of the fire licked at her skin.

“Gloriosa!”

“This is fine, just follow my instructions and we will succeed.” She warned them.

Twilight and Rarity were prepared for their parts while Fluttershy was waiting for hers. Gloriosa felt the heat of the fire around her as suddenly roots burst from the floor and wrapped up her body, ripping off the leaves she was wearing.

“Lady…Gaia.” She moaned as the vine tendrils rubbed around and explored her body as if measuring and investigating it.

“This vessel is…adequate.” A voice spoke “But this ritual as only begun!”

There was a growling noise as some wolves stalked out of the forest.

“Fluttershy make sure you keep them back.” Twilight said.

“Right.” The druid nodded “Good boys, yes who wants a tummy rub-AH!”

The wolves charged at her and Shy jumped back.

“You have to occupy them darling.” Rarity sighed holding up her staff and casting Searing Smite to blast one back.

“I know but I’m no good at fighting.” Fluttershy said “Thunderwave!”

A blast went out that knocked all the Wolves limp.

“Oh, I did it.” Shy smiled.

“Alright, everything is up to her now.” Dash said shaking her booty.

They looked at Gloriosa as she attempted to prove herself to Gaia. The vines tying her up continues to lift her off the ground more and more as they caressed her body.

“HAA!” She moaned as the vines spanked her ass, making it jiggle a little more than you’d expect for someone with such light curves “OH~”

She squirmed a bit as the vines wrapped into her hair, caressed her face and teased her nipples.

“Are you okay Gloriosa?” Twilight asked.

“I’m…fine.” She moaned a bit “I can-oh-do this.”

The vines tugged and wrapped around her small perky breasts, squeezing down on them in a spiral shape.

“You are interesting…” the voice of Gaia whispered “My sweet boys, show this one what you can do.”

“Haa!” Gloriosa gasped a bit as the vines knotted in her hair tugged a bit to straighten her neck before one of the vines shoved itself into her mouth “HMPH!”

Gloriosa had warned the others this would happen, when she originally attempted this ritual years ago this was the spot she failed, she panicked and ran away in a fright, but this time she would succeed. She had only known the Stellar Six a brief time but they were kind to her and she wanted to be able to help them and help her Goddess.

“That’s it, you’re doing great.” Twilight said watching more vines rubbing the girl’s body.

“Gloriosa…” Gaia’s voice spoke to her “I find you…acceptable.”

“GURK!” Gloriosa gagged a bit as more and more vines wrapped around her body, sealing her in a sort of plant cocoon.

“Alright Rarity.” Twilight looked over “It’s our turn.”

“Yes.” The cleric nodded as two large plants with lip like mouths appeared out of the ground “Gloriosa said this portion of the ritual requires a lot of magic.”

“So then…” both lifted their skirts and flashed their bare wet cunts “Come get it.”

Both plants shot forward like ravenous dogs, locking against the girl’s folds and starting to probe deeper, their stamen and stigma squirming around like tongues, licking and sucking up juices and magical energy.

“Oh my!” Rarity gasped feeling he insides shiver “It’s really getting in deep!”

“Yeah it certainly…knows what it wants!” Twilight moaned “OHHH!”

The girls moaned and tried to stay still despite the pleasure as the plants sucked out their energy and transferred it to the cocoon, the large plant structure shifting and shaking slightly.

“You think she’s alright in there?” Pinkie asked hearing the strange groaning sounds from the cocoon.

“I’ve never seen a ritual quite like this.” Shy blushed.

“We have to-OHHH YES-Trust Gloriosa.” Twilight screamed.

The ritual continues with music, dancing and sucking but soon the draining lip plants receded and the cocoon went silent.

“Is that good or bad?” Dash asked.

“HMMM!” The plant pod began to suddenly shake rather vigorously “HMM AAAHHHH!”

Suddenly the cocoon split open and a woman fell out, her body covered in a strange greenish slime.

“Gloriosa?” Twilight asked.

“Y-Yes?” the woman stood up “oh my?!”

The Gloriosa that went into the cocoon was nothing like the one that came out, rather than a small pale girl with little hourglass to her figure, what came out was a marvelously busty, wide hipped woman with green hair decorated with leaves, vines wrapped over her body and skin that looked tanned.

“It worked.” She touched her now very abundant chest “I can feel Gaia’s essence in my soul.”

“That was some weird ritual.” Dash laughed “I’m just glad it worked.”

“Yes, so am I-AH!” Gloriosa gasped.

Everyone was concerned but suddenly the woman’s eyes turned black with green irises and pupils.

“Now then you wished to speak with me?” the voice growled a bit.

“What happened to Gloriosa?” Twilight asked.

“She’s just sleeping for a bit while I borrow her body, that is what it means to be my earthly host.”

“So, you’re…Gaia?” Rarity asked.

“In the stunning flesh.” She smirked “This girl’s body certainly took to my essence quite well wouldn’t you say?”

Some of the vines snaked along the ground to touch her body.

“Now boys Mother is busy.” She said petting them like they were simple creatures “She will tend to you in a moment. Now then you wish to live in that accursed mansion?”

“Yes.” Twilight said “We understand you had problems with the people that lived there in the past.”

“Yes, such uncouth annoyances.” She sighed as the plants moved around behind her like a throne to allow her to sit “Chopping down my forest, driving off my creatures. Constantly encroaching on my land. The earth cried out for retribution so I delivered it.”

“But that was a long time ago, we’re not like that.” Pinkie said.

“So, you truly with to stay.” She looked at them “I don’t have a problem with neighbors, I have a problem with inconsiderate ones. So, I do have conditions…”

“We won’t harm your forest, and if for some reason we did need to we’d ask your permission first.” Twilight said.

“That is fair, but I have one more.” She hummed “This host, Gloriosa, she is one of my last followers she quite…lonely here. Her brother passes through on occasion but that is all. Since you will be living so close by, do visit her from time to time, if you promise this, I will rescind my curse and free that house from the overgrowth.”

“That’s it?” Pinkie laughed “Sure that’s super easy we’d have visited anyway.”

“Yeah, Gloriosa is our friend.” AJ shrugged.

“Fufufu.” Gaia laughed “You all have kind souls very well.”

She snapped her fingers.

“The curse is gone now; you may use that land to your will.”

“Thank you very much Lady Gaia.” They all bowed.

“Just Gaia is fine.” She said as the vines touched her more “Alright boys, you’re so needy, I know you haven’t seen me in years but still I’m talking.”

“She’s speaking to the plants.” Fluttershy told the others.

Gaia caressed one of the vines and then kissed it, suddenly the plant twitched before engorging and nearly doubling in thickness.

“Good boys.” Gaia hummed as they teased her body, some of the vines sprouting bulbs on the ends that were rather phallic in shape “You ladies can go now, I’d like a little privacy with my subjects. Gloriosa will still need some more training to be a…proper host.”

The Stellar Six bowed and thanked her as they left.

“Now, where were we?” Gaia smirked starting to spread her legs for her dick vines.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	21. Maud

With the Everfree Mansion no longer encumbered by weeds the Stellar Six were now working on renovations to the property, but to do that they’d need materials for construction like wood and stone.

“So, your family runs a quarry and mine, right?” Twilight said.

“Yeah I sent them a message and they said my big sis Maud will deliver us some stone too.” Pinkie smiled “Isn’t that great, you’ll all get to meet my super awesome big sis.”

“I’m sure she’ll be interesting darling.” Rarity said “But I wouldn’t mind seeing that mine some time if it has some wonderful gemstones.”

“Hmm, there are some.” Pinkie nodded “I’m sure we can go to my hometown someday.”

“I’d like to craft something interesting.” Rarity smiled.

The group tidied up a bit more before they heard a cart come rolling up to the front of the mansion.

“Maud!” Pinkie ran out and greeted her sister.

“Oh, Hi Pinkie.” The other girl said.

Maud was taller, bustier and more muscular looking than Pinkie, she had short purple hair and her outfit seemed to by a set of mining coveralls.

“You’re Maud?” Rainbow dash said.

“Yeah that’s me.” The girl sighed a bit “Nice to meet you.”

“Isn’t Maud the best, can’t you tell we’re practically twins!” Pinkie giggled.

“Right.” Everyone nodded.

“I brought what you asked for.” Maud took the tarp off her cart to reveal large hunks of stone.

“Whoa that’s a lot, you pulled this cart here by yourself?” AJ said in surprise.

“Yeah, it wasn’t much.” Maud shrugged dusting off her chest before going to the back of the cart “Come here Boulder.”

“Boulder?” Pinkie asked.

“Yeah it’s this cool rock I found in the bottom area of the mine; I call him Boulder.” Maud said showing a rock that had a rather phallic shape to it.

“Strange I feel like I sense magic coming from it.” Twilight said reaching out.

“He’s mine!” Maud nearly hissed holding the rock against her chest.

“This is some fine stone.” Rarity said “Did you perhaps bring any gems with you?”

“Pinkie asked for rocks, I brought rocks.” Maud said “If you wanted gemstone you should have said so.”

“Oh…my apologize dear I didn’t mean to imply you were being inconsiderate.” Rarity looked off.

“Come on inside Maud you can stay the night before you and Boulder get back on the road.” Pinkie said “But man I wish you could stay it would be awesome to have you around here all the time.”

“Sorry I gotta get back to the mine as soon as possible, plenty of work to do.” Maud explained following Pinkie inside.

“She’s…odd.” Twilight said.

“That’s putting it lightly darling.” Rarity flipped her hair “She was downright bitchy!”

“Now, now we barely know her no reason to be jumping to conclusions or nothing.” Applejack told them “Dash and I’ll unpack this cart, y’all go relax.”

* * *

With the moon high in the sky and the Mansion quiet everyone was resting…for the most part.

“What is that racket?” Rarity walked down the halls in her nightgown, seemingly the only one hearing the groaning through the walls.

As Rarity wandered around the house, she started seeing a faint purplish-blue light coming from one of the rooms, she slipped closer to investigate.

“Hmm…oh…so good.”

She could hear a voice that reminded her of Maud but a bit more excitable rather than the monotone dour notes of earlier.

“What is…” Rarity peered inside the door and saw Maud bouncing on the bed, her rock Boulder set up at the foot of it to be used like a dildo, the rocky rod plunging inside her.

“Yes Boulder Yes!” Maud yelled as her ass clapped “Deeper, deeper!”

Rarity was shocked but she found herself unable to look away, Pinkie’s sister kept bouncing and bouncing, her amazon like muscular frame twitching with desire. The light seemed to grown brighter and Rarity thought she might be blinded.

“I’m gonna…HAAA!” Maud yelped out as she orgasmed.

“HNGH!” Rarity felt a wave of pleasure ripple through her as well, her mind going fuzzy for a moment “What was…ugh, I feel so…exhausted.”

Rarity rubbed her eyes as she watched Maud put the rocky object between her strangely large bosom. She felt to tired to say any thing and it seemed like Maud was going to sleep so she simply stumbled back to her own room.

“Strange…I don’t remember that rock being so big.” She said flopping onto her bed in a rather unladylike fashion “What…a strange…dream…”

* * *

“You really have to go already?” Pinkie pouted.

“Sorry, the town needs me and Boulder to get back.” Maud shrugged “Just call again if you need us.”

“I’ve got my messaging orb.” Pinkie smiled hugging her sister “Bye Maud, Bye Boulder.”

Maud waved goodbye and took her cart and rock with her though for some reason Rarity had a sense of unease about the whole situation, it was like she was forgetting something but she couldn’t place it.

“Well we’ve got some stone and wood so maybe we should think up some renovations we could make.” Twilight suggested “There’s a lot of things we could add to this place like a better Library.”

“Or a Forge.” Rarity smiled.

“If we had a barn, we could raise our own animals.” Applejack explained.

“We need a training ground to get stronger.” Dash laughed.

“I think the kitchen and wine cellar should get some upgrades.” Pinkie giggled.

“I wouldn’t mind a nice relaxing little chapel to meditate or pray in.” Shy mumbled.

“Treasure room!” Barb laughed.

“Well sounds like we all have some great ideas; it’ll take work but I bet we can turn this dingy old mansion into a great estate and team base.” Twilight smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Sister Sister

Twilight Sparkle had received a message from her Mother, Twilight Velvet, asking her to visit her at the Magic Research Institute, a government funded magicians’ library that specialized in the study and research of bizarre magical phenomena. She arrived at the mansion like laboratory wearing a tight strapless baby blue dress, a stark contrast from the robes worn by the various scholars studying here, the colors denoting different levels of seniority.

“Sparkly sweetie.” Twilight Velvet smiled walking out.

Twilight Velvet was a tall buxom woman with long purple hair with a few white streaks in it to signify a bit of her aging. She wore mage robes that were blue with golden trimming, colors which signified her seniority here as one of the highest ranked scholars at the Institute. Normally the mage robes one by the scholars and sages were baggy yet form fitting, but on Velvet and her incredibly endowed form the top portion was open enough to flash a healthy amount of cleavage.

“Hi Mom.” Sparkle gave her mother a hug, their soft chests pressing close as they wrapped their arms around each other “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to hear all about your recent adventures.” Velvet smiled “and guess what, your sister just got back from a job here too, right Dawn.”

“Hmm, yeah.” A girl with an appearance similar to Twilight but far less curvy said adjusting her glasses.

“Oh, hey sis didn’t see you there.” Sparkle laughed.

Twilight Dawn was the younger, by a couple minutes, twin of Twilight Sparkle. Unlike the other women in her family she was much less endowed, she was large in the chest and sported a decent behind but compared to her Mother and older sister she was more of an afterthought, that was how Dawn had felt her whole life, looked over in favor of her prodigy of a sister. Still Dawn didn’t let that stop her from following her own goals, she was an Artificer and a good one too, any magical machine was something she could assemble or take apart, analyzing ancient technology had become her area of focus.

“You sister recently graduated to a full-fledged artificer too.” Velvet smiled at her daughter “No more apprentice here.”

“It’s not a big deal mom.” Dawn smiled nervously.

In the Magic research Institute those chosen for entry were called students, from there you chose a field of study and got a mentor in that focus and became an Apprentice, after passing trials and tests of your chosen mentor you graduated to your chosen field, from there your own research and work became used to measure you, allowing you to rise in rank, and those who truly rose to the top could become “Masters” of their field like Velvet had, or even Grand Master of the whole Institute.

“So, Sparkle what have you been up to?” Velvet asked her other daughter.

“Oh, not much, just adventuring and helping Lady Celestia.” Twilight said “Recently saved a whole town from a Nightmare Cult, got gifted a mansion and helped a Forest Guardian, nothing really that exciting.”

“Sounds miserable.” Dawn mumbled at her sisters humble bragging.

“Wow sounds like you’re having a ball.” Velvet laughed “Lady Celestia is lucky to have you, though I can’t help but be jealous that she stole my daughter away to be her apprentice rather than a normal student here at the Institute, you would have been a shoe in for my Master of Conjuration seat when I retire.”

“You’re retiring?” Sparkle asked.

“Not now, I enjoy my research too much.” Her mother laughed “Still it’s early why don’t we all get lunch.”

“Sure Mom, sounds good.” Sparkle said.

“Okay.” Dawn nodded.

“Just me and my two girls.” Velvet hugged them “It’s so great!”

“HMPH!” Dawn mumbled getting smothered by her mother and sister’s titanic tatas.

“Did you say something sweetie?” Velvet asked.

“It’s…nothing.” Dawn grumbled a bit.

* * *

After lunch Velvet was going to get back to work but that left the Twilight Sisters a few moments to talk.

“Sounds like you’ve been doing a lot of adventuring, what happened to studying in the castle?” Dawn asked.

“Lady Celestia said I needed real world experience; it’s been enlightening.” Sparkle hummed “Making friends, learning more about the common man and how they function, have you seen things like that?”

“I’ve been getting out for work a lot these last few years you know.” Dawn said “I guess there are somethings I have a bit more experience with than you?”

“Over dramatic much?” Sparkle rolled her eyes.

“Excuse me?!” Dawn growled and glared.

“Keep it down would you some of us are doing research here.” A girl with red and purple hair looked up from a book.

“Wait a second…Moondancer?” Sparkle gasped “Is that you?”

“Yeah?” she raised an eyebrow “Twilight Sparkle right.”

“Right, I haven’t seen you since we were kids.” Sparkle smiled “You work here too.”

“I am a high-ranking researcher here.” She blushed a bit “Seems like the last few years have been good to you.”

“You look great too.” Sparkle said complementing the girl who honestly looked frumpy and flat under her black and purple mage robes “You’re a researcher?”

“Yes, Moondancer is actually helping mother on a project researching the Ley Lines across our world.” Dawn said.

“The Ley Lines?” Twilight said “The rivers of magical energy that flow unseen under the earth.”

“Yes, those Ley Lines.” Moondancer rolled her eyes.

“Lately the Lines have been letting off strange pulses and bursts of excess magic, Moondancer has been an excellent assistant on that project.” Velvet walked up “Speaking of have you organized your notes from the last excursion you took?”

“I left them on your desk Ma’am.” Moondancer said packing up her books “I should go get back to my research I have some experiments to run.”

The girl scampered off in a sudden hurry, Velvet sighing.

“I don’t know what’s up with that girl lately, ever since we started this Ley Line research project she’s seemed off.” Velvet hummed “I hope everything is alright with her.”

“What’s off?” Dawn asked.

“She just seems out of it during the day, and her notes are sloppy with them missing some details or covered in coffee stains.” Velvet said walking off “Sounds like she needs more sleep.”

The Twilight Sisters looked at each other, Moondancer was an old friend.

“I’ve got some free time before I need to go.” Sparkle looked at her shorter sister who barely came up to her chest “Wanna see what’s up.”

“I guess we can, my afternoon is free.” Dawn added.

The two sisters went up to Moondancer and confronted her.

“I should have known Miss Velvet would have realized something was wrong.” Moondancer sighed “I was trying to hide it from her so the research into the Ley Lines wouldn’t end up called off.”

“Why?” Sparkle asked.

“Well When I was recently out researching a Ley Line near the mountains there was a magical surge, it pulsed and radiated out magical energy unexpectedly. I was fine at first but over the last few weeks I’ve noticed side effects of my exposer.”

“Like what?” Dawn asked.

“Well first I’ve felt rather…insatiable.” She blushed “I haven’t been getting much sleep with being woken up by my sudden urges, my hands just aren’t enough. Plus, there’s the swelling, I don’t think my robes will be hiding it much longer, I couldn’t even get my pants on this morning.”

She parted her robes a bit to show she was wearing nothing but string panties on her wide hips.

“Whoa.” Dawn gasped a bit “I see what you mean.”

“I don’t know what else to do, it’s embarrassing to talk to guys and ask for help with this but I need some outlet for this pent-up stress and arousal.” Moondancer said.

“Hmm, I think I might have an idea.” Twilight Sparkle hummed.

* * *

“Sure, she can help out here.” Miss Cake smiled looking up at Moondancer “We’re always looking for more help and entertainment than just Scarlet.”

“What exactly are we doing here?” Moondancer asked.

“You need a way to express your arousal.” Sparkle said “So why not shake that new booty of yours on the stage.”

“What, dance in front of people, no I can’t I’m terrible.” She said “Plus I’m already too embarrassed to talk to guys yet alone dance on stage if anyone recognized me, I’d die.”

“Once you get started it’s fine, I have no formal training but I’m a great dancer.” Scarlet Petal said “You just need to take that first step.”

“And in terms of no one recognizing you, you could wear a disguise.” Dawn said “Like a veil that covers your face, I bet it would add to the mystique.”

“Oh, that does sound cute, I have just the outfit for you.” Scarlet clapped.

The girl took her new coworker off to the back room while the Twilight Twins sat down in the crowd to watch. The stage soon opened up as Miss Cake used a magic music player to put on some bardic tunes with some desert flare to them. Moondancer walked out wearing a thin silky robe that covered her nice perky breasts and plump bottom but left her midsection opened, the waist connected to the arms with long swaths of cloth. Her face was hidden from the crowd by a headdress with a veil that covered her face.

She seemed nervous in front of the crowd who were eager to see something tempting and interesting to entertain them while they drank. She slowly began moving her hips with the tune and seemed to begin relaxing, her posture getting a little less stiff as the crowd smiled at her movement. She rolled her hips side to side and shimmied her chest a bit, her nipples growing stiff against the top as she spun in place, her silken robes fluttering in the wind as she stepped across the stage.

The crowd cheered as she turned and lightly rubbed her pale posterior for the crowd before walking off stage.

“So how did that feel?” Dawn asked.

“It was…exhilarating, I don’t know why but once I started, I didn’t want to stop.” Moondancer smiled “And I feel great too, none of that pent-up energy and stress. I owe both of you.”

“Really it was Sparkle’s idea.” Dawn smiled.

“You came up with the disguise thing we both worked on this plan.” Her sister smiled.

“Well either way I’m thankful to the both of you.” Moondancer smiled “I think I’ll moonlight as a dancer more often when I’m feeling down.”

“I’m just glad you’ll be able to focus on helping our mother with her research, she really relies on you.” Dawn smiled.

The sister’s parted ways with their friend and since it was getting late Sparkle was preparing to return to the Everfree Manor.

“Sure, you don’t wanna come, we could use your skills in our party.” She told her sister.

“It’s a nice offer but I’d rather stay here and do research, maybe I’ll visit sometime though.” Dawn shrugged.

“Okay then, good luck in whatever it is you’re researching.” Sparkle said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	23. Rent

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity were currently in a large mansion estate, though it was not their own.

“Please get dressed, then the lady of the house will see you.” A maid bowed.

The maid left and the four girls sighed.

“Are you sure about this Twilight?” Fluttershy asked.

“Look this job is easy.” Twilight said “The Rich family are well known Merchants, we do a little work for them for a day and we get a great reward, we need money to keep updating the estate.”

“Shame Dash and AJ couldn’t come.” Pinkie pouted.

“They specifically requested only humans.” Rarity said starting to take off her robes.

“But you’re a half elf.” Pinkie pointed out.

“I’m half-human, then aren’t I?” Rarity said hiding her ears under her hair “and unlike Applejack I can pass for human.”

“No need to play with specifics it’ll be fine.” Twilight said going to a nearby cabinet “Now let’s see what our ‘uniforms’ are.”

“T-That’s what we have to wear?” Fluttershy said looking at the maid outfits in the closet “This is why I hate clothes.”

“Well if they want us to wear this, let’s get dressed.” Rarity said.

The girls started trying to slip into the rather tiny uniforms.

“It’s a bit…tight.” Twilight said, her uniform about one deep breath away from ripping open.

“Yes, it’s a bit…revealing.” Rarity looked back, seeing that her and Pinkie’s skirts left about half of their creamy rumps showing.

“It is a bit breezy.” Shy blushed.

“I’m sorry.” The maid bowed “We don’t usually keep temporary uniforms around for people of your…stature. Now follow me and I’ll show you to the Mistress of this manor.”

The group left the changing room and headed into the main living area of the mansion, it was quite exquisite and showed the Rich Family’s wealth, lots of paintings and status, large shelves filled with books and scrolls, ornate wallpaper and molding around the doors.

“Divine work.” Rarity looked at the detailing on a stained-glass window.

“Hey don’t go touching that.” A girl with white and purple hair walked up “You break it you buy it, and you’ll be paying that off for years till you’re all old and wrinkly…so like five years I bet.”

“Pardon?!” Rarity nearly snapped.

There were two girls in the room, one in a fancy dress, and the other had grey-silver hair and was wearing light metal armor that fit her form well.

“Young Miss.” The maid showing the group around bowed.

“Who are these losers Tristina?” the girl asked.

“Adventurers your Mother hired to assist her with some work around the area.” The maid said.

“Fine, whatever.” The girl said.

“Ladies, this is Diamond Tiara, the Mistress off the house’s daughter.” Tristina gestured “She’s-“

“I’m the best upcoming mage in the adventuring academy.” She smirked “You should probably just retire now so I don’t embarrass you when I go full time.”

“You tell ’em.” The girl with her said “With your magic we’re unstoppable.”

“Did I ask for your input Silver?” Diamond Tiara glared “If you can’t remember your place, I’ll have to reeducate you on it.”

“S-Sorry Miss.” Silver Spoon blushed.

“Now do whatever it is Mommy and Daddy want you to do and then get lost.” Diamond Tiara walked off.

“I apologize for that, she’s a nice girl.” Tristina bowed clearly embarrassed by how her mistress had acted “Shall I show you along then?”

The adventuring team headed upstairs to the study where the person requesting the job was waiting. Spoiled Rich was a tall woman with dark purple hair styled into an updo, her body covered in a regal Victoria dress, her ample breasts pushed up to show off a lot of cleavage.

“Oh, you made it.” The woman put down her glass of wine “Your team came highly recommended from a friend so I’m expecting results.”

“Thank you for choosing us Ma’am.” Twilight bowed a bit “How can we help you today?”

“As you know the Rich’s are quite well off, we are invested in a number of endeavors one of which is land, we have many vassals living around our property, they owe me this month’s rent so go out and collect it by any means necessary.”

“Very well.” Twilight said “We can do that.”

“Good, Tristina give them the Vassal registry for this month and then get them out of here already.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The maid bowed politely.

“Actually, hold a moment.” Spoiled Rich walked over and looked at Rarity “My, you have such natural beauty, almost Elven in nature.”

“Thank you for the compliment.” Rarity said “But we must be getting to work, I’d hate to waste your time.”

“Right, you do that.” The woman sighed picking up her glass of wine.

Tristina showed the group out and gave them a list, sending them on their way around the land.

The girls got to work quickly; it was easy enough work they simply went from servant house to servant house asking for the months’ rent.

“Y’all sure don’t look like debt collectors to me.” One of the farmers said “Wearing them maid outfits and all, how I know this ain’t some kinda scheme to steal my money or crops?”

“Well we’re adventurers playing maids playing debt collectors.” Pinkie explained.

“Huh?”

“Darling you’re only confusing him more.” Rarity sighed.

“Sir we really were hired to collect this month’s rent.” Fluttershy smiled and bent over a bit to look down at him, her breasts nearly spilling out of her top “Please trust us.”

“Huh.” The man was clearly distracted by her deep cleavage “Yeah sure here ya go.”

The girls took the money and counted it before heading out.

“That should be all of them.” Twilight smiled “See easy job and we’ll make easy money.”

The girls returned to the main manor and were once again greeted by Tristina.

“Oh, you’re back.” Spoiled was in the main hall with a rather handsome man in a suit “Darling these are the adventurers that were kind enough to help us with our staffing issue, aren’t they just wonderful?”

_“Who is this woman?!” _The four nearly gasped at how suddenly kind she was acting.

“Thanks for the work ladies.” Spoiled took the funds “Hearth Smoke was right to recommend you.”

“Glad we’ve gained so much notoriety.” Rarity smiled a bit.

“Now then here’s your payment.” Spoiled had Tristina hand them an envelope “And I’m sure I’ll contact you again for more work in the future.”

* * *

**LATER**

“Miss.” Tristina bowed before Spoiled as she found the woman sitting in her study “The list you requested.”

“It’s about time.” Spoiled grumbled snatching the list from the maid “These are all the available young men?”

“This is what was provided to us.” She nodded.

“Hmm, we’ll have to start weeding the useless ones out.” Spoiled said “But surely at least one of these men will want Diamond to be his bride, and then we’ll take our proper place with the Nobles.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
